Love Between Snakes and Lions
by HawkeyeFan1311
Summary: Harry and Remus's night was interrupted with an urgent call from Severus asking them to help people he cares about. They just happen to be Draco Malfoy and surprisingly his two children. Slash. Future HP/DM, RL/SS, CW/VK/OW, current HG/RW, LL/NL and future HG/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to J K Rowling. This is just for my own amusement.

Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, could be seen racing down the halls of Hogwarts his cloak bellowing behind him. A look of determination and worry could be seen on his pale, almost translucent , face. Skidding gracefully to a stop outside a portrait of a wolf running under a full moon, he knocked and hoped to Merlin the two professors he was seeking were both in the room behind the portrait together. Time was of the essence and not a moment more could be wasted searching the rest of the castle. After all the castle was a big place and it could take hours to search every nook and cranny, especially since the two people he were seeking were experts at finding secret rooms and passage ways. After what felt like hours but could not have been more than two minutes the portrait swung open to reveal a smiling Professor Remus Lupin.

The smile quickly fell from the werewolf's face when he noticed the distressed look on the potion master's face. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"Is Harry here too, I require the assistance of both of you?" he questions almost desperately.

At the hearing of his name the man in question moved into view behind Remus to join the conversation.

"What do you need Sev? Merlin you look awful!"

The duo looked at the slytherin and noticed how dishevelled and worried he looked. It was a deep contrast to the man they had gotten to know over the past 4 years. Harry and Remus had both become professors at Hogwarts soon after it reopened after the final battle. It took a year for the school to be rebuilt, and for the new headmistress Professor McGonagall to hire new professors and to try and persuade the old professors to come back. Fortunately most of the professors chose to return including Severus who had been cleared of all death eater charges thanks to Harry. Remus had returned to the school however he now taught transfiguration, replacing McGonagall , whilst Harry now taught Defence Against the Dark Arts (he may not have the qualifications but he had more than enough experience to teach the subject thanks to the war). Once the school reopened Severus, Harry and Remus all agreed to put aside their pasts and start afresh for the sake of the school and their sanity. As it turns out the three got on really well, the Gryffindor found that the snarky and sarcastic remarks the potions teacher through around were often a cover to hide his feelings and actually began to enjoy the dry wit of the professor. The three would often be found together during the evenings enjoying the company and trying to block out the bad memories the war sometimes brought on. However, tonight their friend was clearly not himself. The fact that the potions master hadn't met the Gryffindors outburst with a snarky comment just showed how dire the situation must be.

Ignoring the flip of his stomach he felt whenever he laid eyes on Remus, Severus quickly blurted out his request.

"I need the two of you to come with me. People I care about are in serious danger and I cannot help them alone."

"Who.." Harry started.

"There is no time to explain but I promise I will answer any questions you have after we save them." Severus interrupted urgently.

Both Gryffindor nodded in quick agreement, grabbed their cloaks and wands whilst looking expectantly at Severus waiting for instructions. He pulled a chain from under around his neck and motioned for the other two to grab hold of the chain. He tapped the port key with his wand and muttered "dragon". They felt the familiar tug around their navel and the trio landed outside of a small cottage which was located near a cliff edge.

Harry looked at the cottage in awe, it looked like a cottage straight out of a fairytale, complete with a thatch roof, white picket fence and the most beautiful garden filled with wild flowers. It was a home that Harry had always wished he could have, the perfect home to raise a family in. Where no child was ever put into tiny cupboards, or made to go days without food. Harry sighed as he started to walk up the path wondering who could possibly live here. Obviously they meant a lot to Severus for him to be so worried. He looked towards the potions professor as he stride quickly towards the cottage. Remus and Harry almost running to keep up.

For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of the men's breathing and the gentle crashing of the waves below. However, this was short lived as the sound of hexes and curses being exchanged closely followed by screams and objects being shattered. The three men quickly sprinted up the path and barged into the cottage. What they saw made Harry and Remus's mouth drop in shock. In front of them was Draco Malfoy using himself as a human shield, two small children hidden behind him in terror as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange sadistically threw curses at him and the children, obviously going for the kill.

Please review and I'll give you a chocolate frog :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I just want to thank piglett, tella, and kathia for reviewing I really appreciate it you guys. Just so you know I've already written chapter 3 so as soon as people review and let me know what they think of this chapter I'll post it :) Hopefully tomorrow :) Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The shock quickly wore off as the three men's war training came back to them Severus made his way to Draco and the children to help protect them whilst Remus moved towards Lucius and Harry moved towards Bellatrix. Hexes and curses were flying everywhere, and Harry could barely register who was shooting what hex and at who. Suddenly he got lucky and clipped Bellatrix with a slashing curse, she fell to the floor with a deranged scream. Malfoy and Bellatrix shared a look before both teleported out in black smoke the only way deatheaters seemed to know how.

Harry and Remus shared a look of their own, clearly both annoyed that the deatheaters had managed to get away. A soft whimper behind them reminded them why they were there in the first place. Severus was leaning over Draco Malfoy who was still using his body as a shield for the two young blonde children behind him. Both of the Gryffindors walked over to them and arrived just in time to hear Draco whisper, "are they gone. Are we safe?" Severus turned to look at the Gryffindors, pain his eyes as he noticed how injured his godson was.

"Uhh ye they left, we obviously we scared them off" Harry replied trying to send a reassuring smile to the former Prince of Slytherin. Draco signed in relief as his eyes started to close.

"Sev keep the twins safe until I wake up I just need to close my eyes for just a second." Draco collapsed in exhaustion, he had obviously been fighting of the insane deatheaters for a while whilst having the disadvantage of not being able to move out of the way of the curses as he had to keep the children behind him in order to protect them from the curses.

"Daddy! Is he ok? Is he dead?" The young girl lent over her father tears streaming down her face.

Severus grasped the child in a hug and smoother her hair. "No Cassie, daddy's just tired ok. We are going to take him to where I work and a very nice lady is going to fix him right up ok. But for now I am going to need you and your brother to be brave for just a little bit longer ok." Both children nodded in agreement, both seemed to straighten up slightly in a way that reminded Harry scarily of how Malfoy used to in school whenever someone said something nasty about him or his family. Harry believed it was his way of not showing his emotions to the world. Harry could relate to that.

"Ok, why don't you two apparate the children whilst I take Draco, we need to get him straight to the infirmary." Severus stated looking at Remus and Harry who both nodded, each taking a child in their arms. The young girl in his arms smiled shyly at Harry. "Hello, I'm Cassiopeia but my daddy calls me Cassie." She whispered. Harry smiled, obviously Malfoy had instilled good manners onto his children. "I'm Harry." He replied with a gentle smile on his face. "I'm going to apparate us ok. Have you ever side apparated before?" She nodded to let him know she had. "Ok well let's go shall we." Harry apparated himself and the young girl in his arms to the edge of the apparation wards at Hogwarts closely followed by Remus and the young boy, whose name he did not yet know, and Severus and Draco. Severus sent a Patronus ahead to warn Poppy of their arrival. The group rushed to the infirmary where Poppy was waiting for them. She ushered Severus to bed and had him place Draco on the bed as the nurse began to run diagnostics on the pale man on the bed., whilst simultaneously sending Severus for potions. Harry and Remus placed the two young children on a bed away from their father, close enough so they knew he was there but not close enough that they could see him being worked on. The Gryffindors asked the children if they had been hurt both of who shook their heads.

"Daddy protected us. He stood in front of us so the curses did not hit us." the boy whispered looking over at his father sadly.

Harry stood in front of him and placed a hand gently on the child's shoulder. "Well your dad is very brave and I'm sure when he wakes up he is going to be very proud of how brave the both of you are being." Both children smiled at him in response. Harry took this time to study the children. They were obviously twins about the age of four. Both had blonde hair and gray eyes, which they had obviously gotten from Draco, although their faces held features of someone he couldn't quite place in his mind. Both looked exhausted which was understandable after the trauma they had been through. Harry wondered who their mother was and where she was. His thoughts were interrupted as the door to the infirmary slammed open and an angry Blaise Zabini stormed through.

"Uncle Blaise!" Both children exclaimed in delight as they jumped off the bed and into the Italian's arms.

"Scorpius. Cassie. I was so worried about you guys. Are you ok?" The twins both nodded their heads. "Where's your dad?" They both turned in unison and pointed in the direction of their father's bed. He took the hand and walked towards Draco. His friend was lying on the bed, he looked pale and relatively unharmed for someone who had gone up against two deatheaters alone. He could almost pass for just being asleep.

"What happened? I got a message from Severus telling me the wards of Draco's house had been breached by the time I got there the place was a mess and him and the children were gone." Severus walked over to explain the attack and assure the man that Draco was fine and was simply exhausted. For someone who had taken on the two craziest deatheaters alone he had managed to hold his own and blocked most of the curses only being hit with a cutting curse here and there, which Poppy had instantly healed. Now they were just waiting for him to wake up which wouldn't be probably until the morning.

Blaise sighed in relief and held the twins closer to him as if he was scared they would disappear. "I knew he should have stayed with me to begin with. It's out of the country and the ward are centuries old no one can get through them."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "I actually agree but if they go, I'm coming too at least until Lucius and Bellatrix are found. Luckily school finished in two days so we have the summer to find them so that we can keep Draco and the children safe." Blaise agreed that Severus coming was a good idea if anyone knew how the two deatheaters thought and could guess what they would do next it was the former spy. He looked towards the Gryffindors and noticed the disappointment on the werewolf's face at Snape's statement. Obviously there was something going on between them that even they didn't realise was happening yet. Well always looking for the chance to play cupid, and deciding if anyone deserved a chance at falling in love it was the potions teacher everyone knew he had pretty much given up his life for the war. Anyway having an extra pair of eyes on the lookout for the deatheaters wouldn't be a bad thing. He looked at Harry and decided he might as well invite him too.

"You are both welcome too of course." Blaise couldn't help smile at the grin that spread across the former defence professor as both Gryffindors nodded in acceptance. "Great we will work out everything tomorrow. For now I think we should get these two to bed they look like they are about to fall over." Both twins were yawning adorably trying very hard to keep their eyes open.

"Ye you three can stay in my chambers tonight, trust me the infirmary is not the best place to spend the night." Harry stated.

Snape snorted at that. "If anyone should know it's you Potter. I'll stay here with Draco and keep an eye on him. You guys go get some sleep." He gave the twins a hug and gently nudged them towards Blaise and Harry.

"I'll stay too." Remus stated giving Severus a look that clearly stated that there was no argument in the matter. Both pulled up a chair to Draco's bed and made themselves comfortable for the night.

Harry and Blaise each took a twins hand in there's and walked out of the infirmary. Harry turned to look at Blaise and asked, "out of curiosity where are we staying?"

"Rome." Blaise answered simply.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, just want to once again thank everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it. Weirdly enough I wrote this chapter before I wrote chapter 3 because I could not get this interaction between Hermione and Harry out of my head. Just so you know this is a Harry/Hermione friendship that's it definitely no romance. Also this story will portray Ron in a bad light, not that I have anything against the guy I just needed him to be the bad guy in this story. Also just so you guys are warned this chapter will mention some physical abuse. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review :) _**

* * *

Harry walked towards his quarters with Blaise and the twins. With a shake of his head he pondered the events of the night. First of all was the shock of not only seeing Malfoy, but finding out he had two children. Then the fact that Malfoy's own father and aunt had turned against him to the point where they were hexing to kill. Harry always though Malfoy idolised his father and would do anything to gain his approval. Now, Blaise quickly explained the only reason Malfoy acted the way he did all those years, the only reason he became a deatheater, was because he was trying to protect his mother from his father. By doing what his father wanted he thought he was protecting his mother from getting any negative attention from his father and Voldemort. It would seem Lucius was as evil to his family as he was to the people he tormented as part of his deatheater duties. Draco spent most of his childhood being tormented by his father, learning to fight off curses and hexes, and living with the constant verbal abuse. Harry felt guilty that he hadn't noticed all those years that Malfoy was obviously unhappy. Harry was a pro at using a mask to cover up the nightmares that were happening at home, he should have been able to spot the signs of someone living in an abusive home. Well, Harry decided, I may have not helped him back then but I can sure as help him and his children now. Harry looked to his left to the little girl who had attached herself to his hand. For some reason she had taken a shine to Harry, although why Harry could not fathom. He was pretty sure she must have grown up hearing horror stories about him from her father . However, as she looked up at him with a shy smile on her face he couldn't help grin at the young girl. She was the carbon copy of her father and twin, there was no mistake that both twins were Malfoys.

As they arrived at Harry's quarters, he whispered the password to the portrait of a white knight (McGonagall's idea of a joke). He walked through and stopped so abruptly Blaise walked into the back of him. "What the hell Potter?" Blaise looked around Harry and stopped his rant as he noticed what had caused Harry to stop. Hermione Granger was sitting on his sofa, he noticed she had a black eye and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Uhh why don't I take Scorpius and Cassie to lie down." Blaise said trying to keep the shock off his face so that he did not alarm the twins, they had been through enough tonight.

"Ye down the hall to the right, they can share my bed tonight." Harry replied pointing towards his room. "Will you guys be ok?"

"We will be fine Potter, I'll take care of the kids you take care of your friend. She obviously needs you right now." Harry was surprised at the kind look on Blaise face as he looked in Hermione's direction. "She's obviously been through a lot tonight. Come on kids let's get you to bed, you can go visit your daddy in the morning after breakfast, he should be awake then. " He led the exhausted children towards Harry's room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Harry moved towards his oldest friend and sat next to her and gently reached to the bruise that surrounded her eye. "Hermione what happened?"

Hermione took a deep breath as she turned her head away from Harry as if she was ashamed of the situation she was in. "I left him Harry. I couldn't do it anymore. He went too far this time."

Harry eyes widened in anger. "Did he do this to you? I'm going to kill him!" Harry raised from the sofa and began to move towards the door but was stopped has Hermione grasped his arm.

"Please Harry just leave it. I just...I just need to get away for a bit. Pull myself together. I think I just need time and figure out who I am again. I didn't realise until tonight how much of myself I had given up by being with Ron." Hermione sighed. " It was fine in the beginning, we were happy and I really loved him. But the last year or so he started getting jealous if I spoke about guys from work or if someone male even looked at me. I always told him there was nothing to be jealous of. He was the one I wanted to be with. He used to calm down when I said that and apologise for being such an idiot. But lately he got really paranoid. He would get angry at me if I came home late for work or wasn't where I said I would be. So to stop him getting so upset I stopped taking extra shifts at the hospital and flooed home as soon as my shift finished. I kind of hate myself for doing it. My patients need me 24/7, I shouldn't have fobbed them off to the next healer on call. I used to care." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand trying to comfort her as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault Herm, you were trying to save your relationship. You were doing what you thought was best. If anyone is to blame it's Ron for putting so much pressure on you."

Hermione rubbed the tears from her face and attempted to pull herself together. Harry could see the old Hermione trying to push through already. "Anyway tonight there was an emergency. A young potions maker was caught in a potions explosion and was covered in burns, I stayed to help. By the time I got home I was almost 3 hours late, Ron he was...he was furious. He pushed me against the door and started yelling in my face, accusing me of cheating on him. Said that he knew I had spent the evening with some healer guy from work. When I tried to explain about the accident he started calling me a whore and all other ugly names, I tried to move away to out some space between us and he got even angrier and he..he hit me." Tears started to flow down her cheeks again at this confession. "I always told myself I would never be that woman who gets hit by her partner and convinces herself it won't happen again. When he hit me it was like a wakeup call to what my life had become. Ron, he was shocked at what he had done, it gave me the opportunity to spell my stuff into a bag and get out of there. When I was leaving he was just sitting there staring at his hand. I almost felt guilty but when he saw me with my bag I saw the anger in his eyes again. I knew then I had to leave." Harry hugged her and told her she had done the right thing. She wrapped her arms around Harry returning the hug, feeling the safest she had been in over a year.

"Herm, I am so sorry I didn't notice what was going on.." Hermione cut him off as she heard the guilt in Harry's voice.

"Don't! It was not your fault. You couldn't have known. You were here, and I was either at the hospital or at home. Can you please not feel guilty, because that will make me feel guilty. "

Harry smiled at her. "Always thinking of others, that's your problem."

Hermione smiled back at him. "Ye well that's why I think I need to get away for a while, so that I can find myself. I've already owled work and let them know I'm using all my holidays. That gives me two months at least to sort myself out. I'm no help to my patients like this."

"Where will you go?" he asked concern shining in his emerald green eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe my parents or just hole myself up somewhere." she replied with a slightly unsure look on her face. Harry opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Blaise as moved from the shadows in the hallway.

"Potter is coming to Rome as my guest, along with Snape and Lupin. You are welcome to join us." Blaise stared at the Gryffindor's shocked expressions. "Sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop I was just coming to get a glass of water for Cassie and I didn't want to interrupt you Granger, you obviously needed to get it all off your chest and I was worried if you saw me you would stop telling Potter what happened. So I decided to wait till you were finish. I didn't mean to intrude on your moment." Hermione saw the sincere look on the Slytherin's face and knew that he had her best intentions at heart. This warmed her slightly as she realised someone she barely knew, a slytherin at that, had actually thought about what was best for her and was willingly offering to help her. It also made her realise that Ron would never have done that. He would have stormed in, not caring if he was interrupting or if he was upsetting her. She nodded and agreed to the invitation with a whispered thank you. Blaise nodded politely in recognition of her thanks and walked towards the kitchen to get the glass of water for Cassie, he then walked back through the living room and with a quick good night to the gryffindors entered Harry's bedroom once more and closed the door behind him.

Hermione towards Harry with a look of confusion and asked, "Harry why is Zabini here and who are those children with him?" Harry laughed quietly as his friend's confusion.

"You're only just mentioning the fact there is a slytherin and two children in my quarters. Bit slow on the game, especially for you Herm." He said with a cheeky grin on his face. She huffed in response. "Well I have had a long and difficult night, so sue me for being a little of my game." Harry held her hand gently as a way of apology.

"I know sorry. But trust me my night has been a bit of a one for the books too." With this confession he explained everything that occurred that night right from Snape appearing at Remus's door to the trip to Rome. Both Gryffindors spent the evening preparing for the upcoming trip, and discussing plans on how to protect Draco and the twins.

* * *

**Ye so here's chapter 3. Two chapters in two days I'm actually a bit proud of myself. Please let me know what you think. In the next chapter Draco wakes up and Harry finds out who the twins mother is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked into the infirmary smiling at the sight that met him. Remus and Severus were fast asleep in their chairs both had moved towards each other in their sleep and were now resting heavily against each other.

It was times like this that Harry wished he had a camera on him, it would be great future blackmail material or at least use at as proof of Remus and Severus's feelings for each other. Seriously those two made it through two wars by following their instincts and being a spy for both sides. They observed everything, nothing got past those two. Except, apparently the painstakingly obvious feelings for each other.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at their obliviousness. Ah well hopefully a summer in Italy in close quarters would finally give them the kick they need to admit their feelings. If not, well, Harry could always take their wands and lock them in a closet until they made out like teenagers. Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought, ok maybe until they admitted their feelings. Harry definitely did not want the mental scarring of seeing the two people he considered as his uncles going at it.

Harry moved towards the duo and tapped them both on the shoulder before moving quickly away. He knew better than to jerk them awake without moving out of wand distance. He had been on the end of one too many curses after waking up the ex spies. Not that he could blame them. Even though the war was over, even he was still jumpy, always expecting an attack. He wished he could fully relax and enjoy the post war atmosphere, but just looking at the pale form of Draco Malfoy in from front of him was proof enough that the war wasn't quite over for them yet. There were still deatheaters out there, and two of the most ruthless, evil ones were out for Draco's blood. His children too.

Both Severus and Remus jerked awake, both reaching for their wands. Harry held both his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"Hey guys, just me, chill."

Both had a sheepish look on their face as they placed their wands back into their holsters.

"How's Draco doing?" Harry asked.

"Still resting, but he should wake soon." Severus replied as he stretched. Remus back cracked in protest as he stood.

"Oh I'm too old for sleeping in chairs." he moaned whilst placing both hands on his aching lower back. Both Harry and Severus laughed at the werewolf's discomfort, to which he glared at them both in response.

"Well I came to relieve you for a bit. Thought you guys would want to grab something to eat and change. I'll stay with Malfoy in case he wakes up." Severus shot him a worried look. Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll be nice I promise. Anyway I think Scorpius and Cassie want to see you Sev, they were asking about you before I left."

Severus nodded knowing he couldn't say no to the children he considered his grandchildren, and it had been a while since he had been able to spend time with them.

"Blaise and Hermione are in my quarters having breakfast with them, you should join them." Harry moved to sit in the seat Remus just vacated.

Remus turned in confusion. "Hermione here?"

"Uhh ye, I'll explain later. Just keep an eye on her for me. She went through a lot last night. So just..you know...make sure she eats and don't let Ron anywhere near her ok?" Harry turned to look at Draco, hands folded in his lap.

Remus and Severus shared a confused look. "Ok. But you'll have to explain later." Remus replied.

Harry nodded his head without turning around and Remus and Severus left. Harry stretched out in the chair and laid back to get comfortable, he was lost in his thoughts of Hermione and how he was can scare the living crap out of Ron. No matter what Hermione said there is no way in hell he was going to let him get away with it. Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard Draco shift awake. He slowly opened his eyes taking in his surroundings, suddenly as he realised where he was he shot up in bed reaching for his wand that thankfully Poppy had removed. Harry definitely did not want to be on the end of another wand this morning.

Draco turned in surprise as he saw Harry sitting in the chair.

"Potter?" he asked in confusion. He eyes suddenly widened. "Scorpius, Cassie. Where are they?"

Draco threw his leg over the side of the bed attempting to leave, unfortunately he was still weak and started to collapse. Harry dived and caught him before he fell to the floor and quickly lifted him back on the bed.

"They are both fine Malfoy. They are with Blaise and Severus, trust me they are perfectly safe."

"Blaise is here?"

"Yeah came storming here and started yelling at everyone. He is very protective of you and your children."

Draco let out a small smile. "Well he is the twins godfather, it's his job to be protective. So you going to explain what I'm doing here."

"Sure, but after I explain you are going to explain how you are suddenly the father of twins."

Draco snorted. "It's not exactly suddenly they are four." He stated with the famous Malfoy snark. Harry just rolled his eyes in response.

"Look Malfoy I saved your arse last night. The least you can do is answer some of my questions."

"It's my life and I don't have to tell you anything Potter. Plus it's not like you're in a rush to answer my question."

Harry took in a deep breath and counted to five. Seriously, Malfoy is the only person who can drive him this crazy is such a short time. Once he finished counting to five he looked back at Malfoy and took a good look at his face. Even though his face was set in a determined frown he saw the worry in his eyes. Harry realised that Draco was just scared after everything that happened last night, he nearly died and so did his children. His children. Harry sighed. He can't imagine what it would be like to realise that you could have nearly lost your children. Especially since the ones trying to kill them was someone who is meant to love them and take care of them. Harry noticed Draco try and lift himself of the bed again, attempting to reach for his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Well if you aren't going to answer my question, I am going to see my children." Draco moved to slide of the bed. "I need to see my children." He whispered so quietly Harry barely heard him at all.

Harry stood up and gently pushed him back on the bed. "They are fine I promise. But I'll send Sev a patronus asking him to bring them here after breakfast so you can see for yourself. In the meantime I'll explain everything that happened last night, and what we plan on doing to keep you and the twins safe."

"We?" questioned confused.

Harry smiled in response. "You think after all the effort we went through last night saving your arse me, Remus and Sev aren't going to see this through. Blaise has invited us all to Rome for the summer so we can hunt down Bellatrix and your father, whilst keeping you guys safe."

Gratitude suddenly appeared on Draco's face. "I will deny this if you tell anyone and I'm only going to say it once..." Draco took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Harry smiled, knowing how difficult it must have been for Draco to say that.

"You are welcome. Now why don't I explain last night." Draco nodded and settled back on the bed as Harry sent a quick patronus to Severus and turned back to Draco to explain the events of the night before.

Ok so I lied in the last chapter, Draco did wake up but Draco and Harry did not have the mother talk. It just didn't seem right in this chapter, I think they need to get to know each other more. Hope you like this chapter please review guys.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here is another chapter, sorry it took so long but I am having difficulty finding inspiration. So I hope you like this chapter, I have to warn you there is slight violence in this chapter. I would just like to thank everyone who followed. After the last chapter i went from 21 follows to 50 so thank you so much to everyone! Also thank you to tella and ladious18 for reviewing the last chapter. So here you guys go enjoy.**_

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Draco's face broke out into a wide smile as he heard the twin's calling out to him. He turned to see his children running towards him closely followed by Blaise, Severus, Remus and Hermione were moving at a slower pace. He opened his arms and embraced his children as they jumped onto him. Harry had to give him props for only wincing slightly. Obviously the hug from his children more than made up for the pain the hug caused his injuries. Draco continued to grip his children as if he was worried they would be ripped from his arms. Although after everything that happened Harry could not blame him.

"Oh babies I missed you so much. You guys ok? Let me look at you." He put both children at arm's length so he could give them a once over to check for injuries. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No daddy, we are fine. You protected us." Callie answered with a proud smile on her face. Scorpius mirrored his sister's smile whilst nodding in agreement.

Draco seem to let out relieved breath. "Good, good." he muttered voice shaking slightly. "Well we are going to spend the summer at Uncle Blaise's, what do you guys think about that?"

"Awesome!" both twins exclaimed in unison whilst giving their dad another hug before running to Blaise and hugging him too.

"Do you still have your own quidditch pitch Uncle Blaise?" Scorpius asked.

"And a pool?" Callie added.

"You bet I do, as well as a private beach. So you both have plenty to do this summer."

Both twins looked at each other and grinned then put their heads together and started talking about all the things they wanted to do that summer. Draco smiled at the scene and felt his heart warm. H was so glad his children were ok, they seemed pretty unaffected by the attack and he hoped that that continued to be the case. He had hoped he would be able to prevent his children going through the horrors he went through as a child, and it hurt him more than he thought possible that he had failed his children. The group was interrupted as Madame Pomfrey came in to check on her patient. After carrying out a few tests she proclaimed that Draco was fine, albeit a bit sore and could leave the hospital wing as long as he promised to rest. Eager to leave the infirmary Draco readily agreed whilst throwing on his shoes and standing up quickly. Obviously too quickly as he started to sway on his feet. Severus went to steady him but was beaten by Harry who gently grasped Draco by the arm until he got his balance.

"Thanks." Draco muttered shyly still surprised that his former enemy was willingly helping him.

Harry just accepted the thank you will his trademark grin. Draco blushed slightly as the smile was sent in his direction. It definitely felt weird that Harry was aiming the smile at him, in the past it was usually an angry glare or a look of disgust. Everyone else in the room looked at the two in amusement as they continued to stare at each other.

"Daddy. Are we going?" Callie questioned. Her faced wrinkled in slight confusion as her dad made no action to move.

Harry and Draco jumped apart slightly and blushed in embarrassment. Draco cleared his throat whilst slowly making his way to the door taking each of his children's hands as he passed them. The group followed him out the door, Harry staying particularly close to make sure he was able to catch Draco if he stumbled. He maybe better than he was last night but he was still considerably weak.

Remus and Severus were right behind Harry, whilst Hermione and Blaise brought up the rear of the group. Blaise leant in slightly towards Hermione whilst whispering "Five Galleons says they're dating by the end of the summer."

Hermione giggled slightly. "I bet they'll be together by the end of the month."

Blaise held out his hand as they continued to walk. "I'll take that bet." Hermione reached out and grasped his hand to shake on the bet. Both continued to smile as they walked behind the group. Hermione felt happier than she could remember being in a long time. Maybe a summer away was just what she needed, and if she made some new friends too then that was just icing on the cake in her opinion.

_**Two days later**_

The group was waiting near the school's entrance waiting for Hermione. School had ended yesterday, and the group were all eager to leave. They knew Lucius and Bellatrix couldn't get through the wards without anyone knowing but they didn't want to wait any longer and risk them finding a way. The deatheaters were both smart and powerful, not to mention hell bent on killing Draco. It wouldn't take them long to find a way on to the school grounds. So the sooner they left for the safety of the Zabini manor the better. Everyone had packed days ago , except for Draco and the twins. Draco couldn't risk going back to his home in case Lucius and Bellatrix were waiting there or had placed any traps. So unfortunately he would have to go shopping as soon as got to Rome replacing all of the twins clothes as well as his own. He was sure he could persuade Blaise to help, although Draco was fond of shopping, he wasn't looking forward to having to spend a whole day traipsing around shops replacing all the possessions they had lost. The small family didn't even own simple necessities like a toothbrush anymore. His bloody father and aunt were succeeding in making their lives as difficult as possible. But himself and his children had survived the attack and for that he was thankful. He just really wanted to leave Hogwarts, he had only been here a few days but it no longer held the feeling of safety as it had when he was a child.

The group started to get antsy waiting for Hermione to arrive, and the twins were clearly getting bored as they began to fidget. Draco huffed in annoyance. "Where is she, we were meant to meet here 15 minutes ago."

"I have no idea. She said she was just going to check one thing in the library before we left. But that was over an hour ago, she should have been done by now." Harry replied.

"Well you know what Hermione's like she probably got caught up in an interesting book. Harry why don't you look on the map and see if she is on her way. If not one of us can go get her." Remus calmly said.

Harry pulled out the map from his cloak pocket, ever since fifth year he has taken to carrying it everywhere with him. After tapping it with his wand and saying the words to make the map appear he squinted his eyes searching the map for Hermione. Luckily since all the students had left the day before it was easy to locate her. Unfortunately when he did spot her name on the map he saw another dot next to her and it was definitely someone he did not want anywhere near her.

"Dammit! Ron is with her, they are in a classroom near the library. You guys stay here I'm going to get her." Harry turned away angrily and started to race towards the classroom with a determined look on his face.

"I'm coming too Potter. Remus you better come too, might need help stopping him from killing Weasly." Blaise said as he started to walk away to the classroom, Remus nodded and started to follow him. Both began to speed up as they noticed how far ahead Harry had gotten. After everything they really didn't want Harry going to prison for killing Ron, because they knew if Hermione was hurt that was exactly was would happen.

Harry pumped his legs as fast he could trying to get Hermione before Ron could do any serious damage to his friend. Dammit he should have checked on her earlier, he shouldn't have let her go alone in the first place. He knew Ron would be after her and he must have checked everywhere else by now and Hogwarts was probably the only place left to look. Ron was a jealous arse and Harry should have known he wouldn't let Hermione go without a fight. Well Ron better not have laid another finger on Hermione because if he had Harry would beat the crap out of him. No one hurt his family and got away with it. Hermione was sister in all but blood and he wasn't going to let that git hurt her again.

As he slid in front of the door that the map had told him Hermione was behind he heard a crash and sobbing behind the door. Without thinking he kicked in the door and stormed through the entrance. The sight in front of him made his blood boil. Ron had Hermione pinned up against the wall, his hand wrapped around her fragile throat. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to pull his hand away so that she could breathe easier. Ron turned in shock towards the door, Harry was about to grab Ron and pull him away from Hermione. However, she used the fact Ron was distracted to swiftly bring up her knee and hit Ron in the privates. He looked at Hermione in shock and pain before falling heavily to the floor grabbing himself to attempt to stop the pain.

Remus and Blaise chose that moment to enter and looked at Hermione impressed. "Nice hit Granger." Blaise said with a bemused smirk on his face.

Hermione just pulled herself up straighter whilst attempting to smooth out her clothes. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"I can tell." Blaise replied with a slight laugh. "Come on let's get you out of here." He gently pulled her into his arms and turned her towards the door.

When Ron saw Blaise arms around his ex-girlfriend his expression went from pain to pure anger. He attempted to stand, still doubled over in pain. "Get your filthy snake hands off my girlfriend." He moved towards them but was quickly stopped by Harry, who pushed him back.

"First of all I am not your girlfriend, if you didn't guess me, taking my things and leaving was us breaking up. Secondly, snakes do not have hands so that insult was not only lame but completely stupid. I'm leaving, do us both of a favour and never contact me again. Because if you do you will wish I only kicked you in the balls again, because I swear to Merlin I will rip them off with my bare hands and stick them to your forehead with a permanent sticking charm!" She seemed to growl out the last words and all of the men looked at her with slight fear as she finished her speech. Ron especially went very pale and subconsciously grabbed his privates more tightly as if he was trying to protect them from Hermione's wrath.

As she finished her speech she spun around and stormed out of the room, Blaise quickly following her. When she knew she was far enough away from Ron she turned suddenly and flung her arms around Blaise and began to cry. Shocked Blaise was slow to react but he finally put his arms around her and pulled her close trying to offer some comfort. She pulled away as she heard Harry and Remus coming down the corridor. "Sorry." she whispered as she quickly wiped her face of tears.

"Do not apologise. You obviously needed it, and I have to say I do not think I have ever seen such an impressive sight than you kneeling Weasley in the balls. I am really regretting not having a camera on me so that I can have it framed and mounted on my wall so that I could watch the moment again and again."

Hermione giggled in response. Seriously giggled! She can't remember the last time she giggled, it made her feel like she was a teenager again.

"Thanks. I was quite impressed myself."

She turned as Harry and Remus joined them, Harry gently cradling his hand.

"What happened?" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Harry's knuckles were slightly bloody. She got out her wand and cast a simple healing charm, Harry's cuts closed immediately.

Harry flexed his hand slightly and smiled. "Thanks. Uhh I sort of punched Ron, he actually had the balls to try and persuade me to take his side. Anyway he's knocked out so he won't be following us anytime soon. Remus already sent a patronus to Professor Dumbledore letting him know he's there. I just want to get out of here. Plus I bet Draco and Severus are climbing the walls by now."

Everyone nodded and walked towards the front of the castle. If Harry and Remus noticed Hermione and Blaise were walking slightly closer together than usual they didn't mention it.

_**Well there we go guys. In the next chapter we are off to Rome. Maybe a while till I update because I am off to London. But I am going to the Harry Potter Universal studios :D! So I am hoping to get some major inspiration from being there.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys I am back. Sorry it took so long I have been working forty hour weeks and have had a hard time deciding where I want this story to go but here it is. It is longer than my usual chapters so hope that pleases you guys. Just want to thank everyone who followed and favourite the last chapter. Also to my reviewers of the last chapter LIGHTNSHADOWS, momocolady, SevLoverKat, tella. Also chocolate frogs to anyone who spots the 'We Bought a Zoo' quote.

Usual disclaimer. I own nothing but Callie. J K Rowling is the owner, I'm just playing with her characters for fun.

* * *

Everyone settled into Blaise's manor quickly. The building was beautiful, with columns that made it difficult not to think of Ancient Rome. Hermione especially enjoyed exploring the manor, taking in the beautiful views the manor provided.

She hadn't heard anything from Ron the week they had been in Rome. Although she believed that was because Blaise managed to stop all mail from Ron getting through the manor wards rather than Ron's lack of trying.

She still could not believe sometimes that she was free from him. That she was free to live her life again.

She hadn't realised how oppressed she had become whilst in the relationship until she was finally out from beneath Ron's thumb. It may have taken her awhile to realise how much she had lost her way but now she was away from Ron it felt like a weight had been removed from her shoulders and she was finally free to make her own choices again.

Blaise had been helping her decide what she wanted to do with her life now. He had helped her see that the possibilities were endless, especially with her smarts. He was constantly encouraging her and coming up with new ideas to inspire her.

She smiled and her cheeks reddened slightly at the thought of Blaise. She had been spending a lot of time with Blaise either exploring the manor, or sitting discussing books and her future in the library.

She hadn't paid much attention to him whilst they were Hogwarts. He was just another one of Draco's cronies. But the more time she spent with the young man the more she had wished she had known him more back them.

He was just as in to books as she was and they could spend hours together discussing them. At first she had thought he was just humouring her or secretly making fun of her like Ron used to but she soon realised he had a real love for literature. The way he spoke passionately about his favourite authors and books could not be faked. It reminded her a bit of herself when she got on a roll talking about Jane Austen. A ramble that Blaise had happily listen to and even contributed to much to Hermione delight.

Hermione actually sighed slightly, she was falling for him. She had only broke up with Ron two weeks ago and she was already falling for someone else.

She was supposed to be starting her life anew. Be independent. Not relying on anyone but herself. Living her life for herself for the first time since she was seventeen.

But instead she was falling for Blaise and at risk of ending up in another relationship. Come to think of it herself and Blaise had already started acting pretty coupley. They spent a lot of time together. Even wandering the gardens and Blaise's beach. They were pretty much a couple without the physical side to it.

Perhaps it would be best it Hermione pulled away from him for a while. At least until her feelings diminished. Blaise's home was big enough to avoid someone without it looking like she was actually avoiding him. It would seem like they kept missing each other.

She would have to see him at breakfast and dinner as everyone agreed that it would do the twins good to start and end their day together at the dining room table so that everyone could catch up. It was also a good way to give the twins a sense of normalcy. Draco was trying so desperately to give his children a normal life. Even if their grandfather and great-aunt were trying to kill them.

Hermione stopped suddenly as she heard voices up ahead. Blaise came around the corner with Cassie hanging off his back. The blonde girl was giggling as Blaise trotted up and down pretending to be horse as he galloped down the hallway.

"Faster Uncle Blaise! Faster!" she screamed trying to gain her breath from all the giggling.

The two halted in front of Hermione and Blaise shot her a smile that made the Gryffindor's knees weaken slightly.

"Hi Hermione. Uncle Blaise and I are playing princesses. I'm a princess and he's my horse. Wanna pay?" The young girl said all of this without taking a breath and Hermione couldn't help smile at her enthusiasm.

She was going to agree and say that it sounded like fun when she realised she was meant to be keeping her distance from Blaise not playing fairytales with him.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just on my way to speak to Harry but maybe later ok."

Cassie's smiled dropped slightly but nodded her head.

"Ok but you can come play whenever you want. Uncle Blaise plays the best games." Her smile brightened again as she spoke about her favourite Uncle.

Blaise looked at Hermione in the eyes like he was trying to figure out the real reason for her refusal.

_'He already knows me too well'_ she thought.

"Well if you're looking for Harry I think I saw him with Draco out on the balcony on the east wing."

Hermione nodded her head in thanks.

"We will be in the gardens if you want to join us. As you can see I play a fabulous horse." he added with a cheeky grin.

The duo walked away and continued to gallop down the hallway and out of sight.

Damn that smile. Avoiding Blaise was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Dammit." she muttered and continued her way to the library where she hid out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harry and Draco were out on the balcony as Blaise had said. The duo were both lounging on chairs with a table full of random sheets of parchment spread out in front of them. They were reading the letters from their associated back in Britain who were helping them to find Lucius and Bellatrix, before the two deatheaters found them. The group had spent most evenings deciding on the best form of action to take to catch Lucius and Bellatrix before they tried to hurt Draco and the twins again.

However, none of their associates had even had a glimpse of the deatheaters which was very worrying. It made it more difficult to predict what their plans were or if they even knew that Draco and the twins had left the country. However, the group unanimously decided they could not underestimate the pair. It was better to assume that they would be found soon rather than get sloppy and fall into a fall sense of security. It would be much too easy to become easy targets for the deatheaters.

Harry tossed another piece of parchment a side as he groaned in frustration.

"Fred and George have been digging around in Diagon and Knockturn Alley and have come up with nothing."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair messing it up in frustration.

"Abeforth has been keeping an eye out in Hogsmede, and Kingsley has been keeping an ear out at the ministry. But so far nothing." Draco responded running his hands through his hair again. Harry smiled slightly as Draco's hair stuck up looking unusually dishevelled for the Malfoy heir. Harry liked this look on Draco he decided. He didn't look so prim and proper.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco looked at Harry slightly confused.

"Nothing." Harry replied, he didn't want to give Draco a reason to fix his hair.

Draco just gave his famous eye roll and muttered "all gryffindors are bloody crazy."

Harry just gave a quiet laugh in response. Draco couldn't help but give a small smile at Harry's laugh. Even though Draco was in constant fear that his father would find him and his children, he had to admit that being around the group who had come to aid was giving him a sense of what growing up in a normal family may have felt like.

Severus and Remus acted like the parents he wished he had. They were constantly worrying about where everyone was and if they were happy or had eaten. It was quite funny to watch actually. Especially seeing Harry and Hermione's face as Sev made them food and warned them to wear a jacket outside if it was cold.

Draco himself was use to Sev's mothering. He had grown up with it. Sev was his godfather and through the years had been more of a father to him than his actual father. He lost count how many times in his childhood he had gone to Severus for advice, or had stayed at his home when his parents went to elaborate parties.

Hermione was actually interesting to talk to. She was no longer that know it all from school. She was an interesting woman he could talk politics or literature with. Draco even found out that she was had quite a sense of humour and she was great with the twins. Cassie especially adored her. Cassie hadn't really had any dominant females in her lives, so she was enjoying have a woman to do her hair and talk with. Draco thought that if this ever happened he would feel jealous but all he felt was gratitude to Hermione for taking Cassie under her wing.

Mainly since Draco had a feeling that Hermione may be in the twins lives for a long while. Especially since Draco had a feeling that Hermione and Blaise would be together by the time the summer was out if they weren't a couple already. The two did spend an awful lot of time together.

Draco hoped this was the case. Blaise was like a brother to him. He had been there for him when the twins were born. He helped them find a safe home, offered to babysit whenever, and was always there when Draco needed a shoulder to cry on. Which was more times than Draco wished to admit. Blaise deserved to be happy, and he thought the two would be perfect for each other. They were both nerdy as each other and would respect the others dreams. Blaise would never hold Hermione back like that bloody weasel. If anything he would encourage her to do whatever in the world she wanted to do.

Then there were his beloved children. He couldn't imagine his life without his children. Scorpius was very much like Draco was his age. Quiet and very curious. He always had his nose in a book, or using his children's potion kit with his Uncle Severus. Scorpius idolised Severus and was determined to be a potions master like him some day. Neither Draco or Severus doubted he could do it. He was very smart for his age and was already learning first year skills under the careful eye f Draco and Severus.

Callie on the other hand was more outgoing. She was constantly on the go wanting to play games. Draco was very thankful that Blaise was always on hand at the moment to play one game or another. Draco just couldn't keep up with his daughter sometimes, he really did not know where she got all her energy. But Draco wouldn't have it any other way.

His daughter was adamant that she would be a professional quidditch player when she was older, and just as sure Draco was that Scorp could be a potions master he was sure his daughter could be a quidditch player. She was constantly trying to make her children's broom go higher or faster. Draco lost count of how many times the blonde terror had nearly given him a heart attack on that broom. But like he said he wouldn't have her any other way.

The last member of their group was sitting across from him shuffling through more of the letters. He confused him more than anything else. Gone was the snarky arse from his schooldays and in his place was a funny, caring guy. Who was set on saving Draco and his family. Draco still had a hard time understanding why Harry was helping him but he still hadn't built up the confidence to ask him why.

So instead of asking the question he was burning to ask he just continued to shuffle through the letters hoping someone back in the UK had found something that could help them.

* * *

Severus was leaning over a small bubbling cauldron smiling as Scorpius carefully added ingredients and stirred the potion the two were working on.

"Ok now you give it one last stir and we let it simmer for an hour. Great job Scorp." He smiled down proudly at the small blonde who reminded him so much of how Draco looked at his age. Sometimes when the two were stood over a cauldron like this Severus would get flash backs of doing the same thing with Draco when his parents were at one of their parties or other social events.

The young boy grinned at the praise. "Thanks Uncle Sev. Can I go play with Cass and Uncle Blaise while we wait?"

"Go ahead, I think they were heading for the gardens. I'll send you a patronus when it's done."

The young boy hopped of his stool and headed out the door passing a smiling Remus in the process.

"Hi Remus" the boy chirped as he walked past.

"Hey cub." the werewolf replied as he ruffled the young boys hair.

Severus moved around the room tidying up ingredients as he went. He felt Remus's eyes following him around the room from the open doorway.

He turned around suddenly to question the man. "Are you here for a particular reason wolf or are you here just stare at me."

The sentence lacked his usual snark and Remus knew he wasn't mad just curious. Remus moved into the room, pulling at his shirt hem nervously. Severus's eyebrow raised in suspicion at Remus's obvious nerves.

Remus took in a deep breath and seemed to gather up his courage.

"I was uhhh wondering if uhhh..." Remus continued to stutter.

"Spit it out wolf." Severus snapped slight humour gracing his tone at Remus nerves.

"Willyougoouttodinnerwithme?"

Severus frowned in confusion. "You will have to say that slower, I didn't get a word of it."

Remus just sighed. _Come on Remus, 20 seconds of courage_. He thought to himself desperately.

He took another deep breath, closing his eyes in the process. "Will you out to dinner with me?"

He kept his eyes closed waiting to hear Severus rejecting him or laughing at him, or both. Probably both. He couldn't believe he had actually asked. He had wanted to ask Severus for so long. He had liked Severus since he was a teenager but James and Sirius had treated him so badly Severus never gave him the time of day unless he was throwing a hex their way or defending himself from one of the Marauders pranks.

Not that Remus could blame him, especially after his Moony nearly killed him. What was he thinking, Severus would not date him. No one wants to date an old werewolf. Especially one who watched his friends torture him for years.

"Yes."

Remus was jerked out of his doubting thoughts.

"What?" he asked in shock.

Severus laughed quietly at the werewolf's shock. "I said yes I would like to go to dinner with you."

Remus grinned at the potions master, then looked at him uncertainly.

"You know I meant as a date right?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I gathered wolf."

Remus just continued to grin and started walking backwards towards the door not taking his eyes off Severus. "Great I'll organise everything."

He bumped into the doorway and blushed at his clumsiness. Severus couldn't help but laugh at the man in front of him as he continued out the door. He turned to check on the potion smiling to himself as he did so. Today was a very good day.

* * *

Ron pulled the hood of his cloak higher of head to hide his face. He moved his way through the back alleys of knockturn alley and found himself at a grotty, beat down inn. He pushed open the door and looked around the pub searching for someone. Spotting them he made his way towards them. Both were wearing glamour's but Ron knew who they were. He sat down and slipped a piece of parchment their way. The man at the table reached over and opened it up to read what was on it.

He looked up at Ron and glared. "Why should we trust you? This could be a trap."

"I want Hermione back. She humiliated me and I had the nerve to leave me. We belong together and I will make sure she knows that. You can do what you want with the others but I want her." Ron had a murderous glare on his face.

The other two at the table looked at each other and nodded the woman slid a potion over to him.

"Drink this veritaserum and answer our questions then we may be in business."

Ron looked doubtfully at the potion before downing it and answering their questions to prove his intentions. After he answered the questions the two agreed he wasn't trying to trap them and really did want revenge against Hermione. Not caring that he was giving up Draco and the twins in the process.

"How did you even find out where they are?"

"I placed a tracking spell on my owls to Hermione, she may not be speaking to me and my owls may not have gotten through their wards, but it was enough to get a general location. Now we just need to do some snooping to find their specific location."

Lucius just nodded at the explanation. He didn't care how the weasel found out he just needed to get the traitor and his brats. He still couldn't believe he had helped create someone as weak as Draco. He turned his back dark on the Dark Lord and even helped the light side at the final battle. He would kill the traitor and take the children and raise them in the way of the Dark Lord.

After saying they will be in touch with the Weasel. He stood up and smiled evilly as he walked out the door. Now he had the help of Malfoy and Lestrange, there was no way anyone could stop him from getting Hermione back.

* * *

So Remus and Severus are finally going on a date and Ron has given the groups whereabouts to Lucius and Bellatrix. Please Review guys, I really need the motivation.

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys just a short chapter of the group eating breakfast. I pictured this scene in my head and it just wouldn't go away, so I thought I'd write it and post it while I try and decide where this story is going next. I hope you enjoy it. Just want to quickly thank everyone who followed and favoured the last chapter. I am nearly at 200 followers so thank you so much! I also want to thank the reviewers from the last chapter Devil Subaru Chan, evinha, sghazalifard, HP-Lette-Fan, potterhead5eva, and Serpent91. I would especially like to thank tella who has been reviewing every chapter I really appreciate the support and motivation.

Disclaimer: As usual I own no one but Cassie.

* * *

"Morning Draco." Hermione greeted as she entered the kitchen, Cassie skipping close behind her.

"Look daddy, Hermione braided my hair."

The young girl twirled so that her dad could get a good view of Hermione's work.

He smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "Look's great baby girl. Did you thank Hermione?"

She nodded in response as she sat herself at the table to await her breakfast.

Hermione walked over to the stove to see what Draco was cooking. She had to admit she was quite surprised the former Prince of Slytherin knew how to cook. Draco must have seen the surprised expression on her face because he laughed.

"Sev taught me how to cook when I was younger. He always said it was like practicing for potions. Knowing what ingredients to add and how much. Obviously I wasn't able to cook when I was at home, Father would have been furious for doing something a house elf is supposed to do. But when the twins were born I took to doing most of my own cooking. I've missed it since I was here, so I thought I'd make everyone breakfast as a thank you. You know for everything you guys have been doing to help us."

He turn off the stove and placed the bacon and sausages he had been cooking on a plate next to a plate containing the biggest stack of pancakes Hermione had ever seen. He walked over to the other side of the kitchen to finish buttering the toast. Hermione just continued to stare in wonder at the food before remembering the manners her parents had instilled in her.

"Well thank you Draco. It all looks delicious. Do you need any help?"

She walked further into the kitchen as she offered to help.

"Could you get the drinks for me? That would be a great help."

"No problem."

She walked over to boil the water for the tea and coffee and began to get out everyone's mugs. Blaise had bought everyone individual mugs when they had moved in much to everyone's amusement.

He claimed it was so there was no arguments, but Hermione guessed he just enjoyed having people in his home. Blaise had gotten Harry a Gryffindor quidditch team mug, which Harry was over the moon with.

Severus had gotten a I heart Potions mug, which gained a smile from the usually snark professor.

Blaise had gotten Draco a mug which said 'Dad of twins need caffeine' which had gained a laugh from everyone and an enthusiastic nod in agreement from Draco.

Somehow Blaise had managed to transfigure a mug for Remus which looked like the Mauraders Map and had the words 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good on it.' Remus had stared in a amazement when Blaise had handed it to him and had promptly hugged Blaise thanking him, which earned a blush from Blaise as he patted the man awkwardly on the back.

Blaise hadn't needed a new mug as he still used a Slytherin mug from his school days, which he refused to part with.

Hermione had been the last to get her mug and she had blushed when she read it, but couldn't help love the mug immediately. It said 'Reading is Sexy." Hermione had hugged Blaise and had told him she loved it. He had grinned and said he had thought of her when he saw it and had to get it.

She lined up all the mugs adding tea bags to hers and Remus mug, and coffee to the others.

"Remember to do Uncle Sev's black, the darker the better. He is so pissy in the morning if he doesn't get as much caffeine as possible in the morning."

"I heard that." Severus said as he gave Draco one of his famous glares as he entered the kitchen.

"I'd apologise but you just proved my point with that glare." Draco responded as he started to move all the plates of food onto the middle of the table. Severus just rolled his eyes and grabbed empty plates from the cupboard and started setting the table. Hermione walked over and placed a cup of orange juice in front of Cassie. Cassie thanked her politely. Hermione had to give it to Draco he raised two very polite children.

Everyone else started piling into the kitchen and taking a seat thanking Draco for the breakfast. Scorpius ran in hugging his dad before taking a seat next to Cassie. Hermione purposely sat the other side of Cassie, which happened to be the seat furthest away from Blaise. This caused Blaise to frown in confusion. Hermione usually sat next to him at the table and the two usually talked about whatever came to mind but for the last two days Hermione had been avoiding him at every opportunity, and now she wouldn't even sit next to him at the table.

The last two days he had noticed Hermione was nowhere to be found. He was so used to her being around all the time that his day suddenly seemed empty and boring without the Gryffindor to talk to. At first he thought he was being paranoid, that maybe she was actually busy and not purposely avoiding him. But last night he saw her deliberately turn in the opposite direction when she saw him coming towards her, and now she was sitting as far away from him as she could get at the small table. He stared at his pancakes stabbing them slightly with his fork. He didn't know what he had done to upset her. But he was determined to find out. After breakfast he would corner her and make her tell him what he had done so he could apologise. They may have only been spending time together for two weeks, but he couldn't see his life without her now. He already missed their talks on books and the games they would play with the twins, or even their walks around the grounds.

He looked over to her and caught her gaze, she stared into his eyes for a few seconds before looking away and starting up a conversation with Cassie and Scorpius. He frowned again, yep he would definitely talk to her after breakfast. He couldn't wait another moment thinking she was mad at him. He had no idea what he did but he would do anything to make it up to her.

* * *

Remus leaned over to speak to Severus.

"I made a reservation at a restaurant Blaise recommended for Friday at 8. Is that ok?" He asked this with a slight tremor in his voice. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that Severus would have time to think their date over and change his mind. For the last two days he kept expecting him to tell him he had changed his mind and that he realised he didn't like Remus in a romantic way.

Severus sensing Remus's nerves gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sounds great. I am really looking forward to it."

Remus smiled brightened. "Really?"

Severus just nodded and grabbed Remus's hand giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling away and carrying on eating his breakfast. Remus blushed at the gesture but continued to smile to himself as he shovelled some more pancakes into his mouth. He definitely needed to go shopping and get something appropriate to wear for Friday. Perhaps he could get Hermione and Cassie to help him. He wasn't exactly known for his dress sense. He was sure they would him. He wanted to look his best for Severus. He didn't want to give him any reason to change his mind.

* * *

Draco smiled as he noticed Severus taking Remus's hand, even if it was only a brief touch. It just showed that finally his Uncle was taking the chance to be happy. He has spent most of his life living for others, it was about time he started living his life for himself, and dating Remus would be a big step towards doing that. If anyone was perfect for his godfather it was Remus, and now both had truly let go of everything that happened in the past both had a chance to be happy. Draco really hoped that both gave it a chance so that could happen.

Harry noticed where he was looking and gave Draco a nudge with his elbow.

"About time they got together right? I have been watching them give each other moony eyes for a year now. Seriously if I had to watch one more eye fucking marathon I was going to bloody hit their heads together."

Draco laughed out loud gaining some strange looks from the other occupants from the table before they returned to their conversations. Draco covered his mouth to try and smother the giggles that threaten to emerge.

"Thanks for that Potter. I really did not need to know about my Uncle's sex life, even if it was just with his eyes."

Harry took a mouthful of pancakes before saying 'you're welcome' with a mouthful of pancake.

"Nice manners Potter."

"What can I say Malfoy your pancakes are just so good."

Draco blushed at the compliment. To hide his embarrassment at the compliment he leaned over with a sly grin to whisper to Harry.

"There not the only thing I'm good at."

Harry went bright red at the insinuation. Draco just grinned at Harry's embarrassment. The Gryffindor was so easy to make uncomfortable.

Harry just cleared his throat. "I look forward to finding out what else you're good at."

Draco mouthed dropped slightly in shock before turning into a shy smile which Harry returned. Both then turned back to their food and continued to eat in silence.

Draco's mind was racing.

_'Was I just flirting with Harry? Was Harry flirting back? Shit Malfoy get a hold of yourself. You have two young children to think of, you can't just throw yourself at someone.'_

But it wasn't just anyone. It was Harry.

He had had feelings towards Harry since school, but he had never had the opportunity to act on them. Harry had hated his guts in school. But they weren't in school anymore, and from the conversation they were having it seemed that Harry felt similarly to Draco.

But what if he was reading the whole situation wrong and Harry was just bantering with him. That's what Harry and Draco did. They bantered, and argued, and generally wound each other up.

Plus Harry was straight. Wasn't he? Draco had only ever seen him with girls, unless he had dated a guy between breaking up Ginny and now. Which was possible, since it had been a few years since he had seen Harry and he didn't know much of what Harry had done in that time. Perhaps that's where he should start. Trying to find out if Harry would ever consider dating a guy first, before he put his heart on the line and asked Harry out.

Yep that definitely sounded like a plan. Operation Potter Gay, Straight or Bi? was in effect. Huh, ye Draco definitely needed to think of a better name for this plan.

* * *

Well there you go guys just a domestic morning with the gang. Also I have put pictures of the mugs on my profile page so you guys can have a gander. Also I have the Maurauders Map mug which I got from my trip to the Harry Potter Universal Studios. I love it! Well please review guys I am loving all the feedback. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. I was planning on writing a scene between Draco and Harry where they discussed who the twins mum was but instead this happened. So sorry to disappoint but that conversation will be coming soon. So just a quick thanks to last chapters reviewers sghazalifard, Serpent91, Devil Subaru Chan, dela1, and Mila Pink. As well as to all those who followed and favoured. I have reached 120 followers. Yay!

Also I am planning on writing a Supernatural fic containing Destiel and Sabriel. However, I am having trouble deciding who to pair Adam (because I think he deserves to live after everything he went through!) with so please go vote on my profile page. Thank you :) And as usual I own nothing but Cassie. Enjoy!

* * *

Remus pulled Hermione aside after breakfast and asked if she would mind going shopping with him. He didn't mention his date with Severus. Instead he said that now he had had a full time job he finally had the funds to update his wardrobe. Something he hadn't done in quite a few years. She replied quite enthusiastically that she would love to. She had even persuaded him to drag Harry along, saying that Harry needed new clothes too. He was still wearing clothes far too big for him. Obviously after years of wearing Dudley's hand me downs he automatically went for the bigger clothes when shopping, rather than getting clothes more fitted.

Hermione looked over Remus's shoulder, her eyes widened slightly.

"I'll just go get my jacket and bag. You go get Harry. Tell him he does not have the option. He is coming." She said that with a stern expression.

"Meet at the front in ten minutes." She said this last part whilst quickly walking away from him, as if she was running away from him.

However, when he looked behind him he saw Blaise walking towards him, picking up his pace as he saw Hermione walk quickly away.

Apparently it was not him Hermione was running away from. Remus had no idea what was going on there. He thought Hermione and Blaise had been getting along really well. Him and Severus even had a wager going on who would start dating first. Hermione and Blaise or Harry and Draco. Remus thought it would be Hermione and Blaise. So he hoped nothing negative had happened between them or he had no hope of beating Severus. He definitely did not want to see Severus's smug face if he won. Remus guessed he would have to use today's shopping trip to find out what was going on.

Remus gave Blaise's retreating back one last glance before going to find Harry to drag him on the shopping trip. Hopefully he wouldn't put up too much a fuss.

* * *

Luckily Remus didn't have to try too hard to persuade Harry to come. He agreed almost immediately, although he was a bit more interested for the reasons of why Remus was suddenly interested in buying new clothes. Unfortunately for Remus Severus was standing close by with Draco, and Remus really didn't want Severus overhearing this conversation. So he managed to quietened Harry's curiosity with a hushed "later".

Ten minutes later Hermione was walking towards the front door where Remus and Harry were waiting., She was giving her bag one last inspection to make sure she had everything. She was too busy rummaging through her bag, mentally checking off the list in her head, that she didn't notice that she walking straight for someone until she bumped straight into them. She lost her balance falling straight back, closing her eyes as she braced herself for a painful fall to the ground. However, the pain never came. Instead strong hands grabbed hold of her before she could reach the floor and pulled her close. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the dark brown eyes of Blaise.

She blushed as she noticed how close they were.

"Uhh thanks for uhh catching me. Sorry I should have been looking where I was going but I was looking through my bag, wanted to make sure I had everything for my first shopping trip in Rome you know, so was having another look through and I didn't see you so yeah...sorry." She said this in such a rush, she blushed again.

_'You are such a bumbling idiot Granger_." She cursed to herself.

Blaise just smiled at her rambling. _'She is so cute_.' he thought.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either. I was actually looking for you though. I was hoping we could to talk but it seems you already have plans."

Hermione noticed slight disappointment in his eyes and couldn't help but for guilty for putting that emotion there.

"Uhh yeah. I promised Remus and Harry I'd go shopping."

The disappointment in eyes seems to grow. _'How is that even possible_?' she thought.

"But we can talk when I get back if you like."

'_Why did you say that? You are meant to be avoiding him_!' She started yelling at herself internally.

His smile brightened as she said her proposition and she couldn't help but smile in response.

_'That damn smile'_ she thought. _'That's why I said it. I'm in so much trouble.'_

"That sounds great. How about we go to dinner? I know this great place down the street. You will love it."

"Sounds great. Well I better go, Remus and Harry will probably wonder where I got to."

"Yeah you better get going. Wouldn't want Hermione Granger to be late. It would ruin your image of being punctual and organised if you're late."

Hermione giggled in response. "Exactly, and I worked hard to maintain that image. Well I better go."

Blaise gave her a confused look as she didn't make to leave.

"Uhh so can you let me go?" She gestured to his hands that were still wrapped gently around her biceps with her head. He quickly let go raising his eyes in a sort of surrender gesture. His cheeks turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't realise I was still holding on to you."

She laughed at his shocked expression.

"It's fine. I'll see you later."

She stepped around him and walked towards the front door. She could feel his eyes watching her walk away and couldn't stop the blush that arose.

' _Damn when did I start blushing so much? I can't believe I agreed to go to dinner with Blaise. I'm supposed to be avoiding him not going on a date with him. Wait is this even a date? Or is it just dinner between friends_?' Hermione groaned at her rushing thoughts. Well either way she was going to need a hot outfit, so it seems this shopping trip came at just the right time.

* * *

Harry was shrugging on his coat when he saw Hermione walking towards him and Remus.

"There you are Herm. We started to think you got lost."

"Yeah sorry, just ran into Blaise and we got talking." She shifted slightly, and started fidgeting with her bag strap. Harry frowned at that gesture. Hermione wasn't a person to fidget unless something was bothering her.

"You alright Herm?"

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. _Almost too quickly_ Harry thought.

"It's just...you seem a bit off." He gently squeezed her bicep trying to offer some comfort. Hermione looked at where his hand was placed, the same place Blaise had been clutching her just minutes before. However, the warmth that spread through her body when Blaise had touched it didn't emerge when Harry did it.

"Yeah really, it's just...I'll explain later. Promise. I just need a bit of retail therapy first."

Harry stepped back in resignation.

"Ok fine. But we will talk about this later." He pointed at her and emphasised the later with a quick jab in the air. She nodded in response and moved her way to the door which Remus opened for her in a gentlemanly manner. She smiled a thank you and made her way out side. Harry close behind her. However, before he walked through the door he stopped and turned to Remus giving him a pointed stare.

"And don't think I forgot about your sudden interest in your wardrobe. You will tell me the reason by the time we come back." With one last stare he walked past Remus to follow Hermione.

Remus just cursed under his breath, he should have known Harry wouldn't just except a shopping trip without needing to know the reason behind it. This was going to be a long day. He sighed and rolled his eyes before walking out the door and shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

They decided it was probably best to shop for Remus first as he would be the easiest. So that meant Remus had to explain why he needed to shop in the first place. However, he was suddenly very hesitant to explain, even if it had been his choice to ask Hermione for her help in the first place.

"You need to tell us Remus, how can we help you find an appropriate outfit if we don't know what occasion it is for." Hermione pressed.

"Yeah come on Remy, it can't be that embarrassing or you wouldn't need a new outfit for it." Harry nudged Reus shoulder with his giving him a grin which reminded Remus of how Sirius used to smile. Everyone said he looked like his dad but Remus thought he acted an awfully like Sirius sometimes.

Remus sighed in defeat when he realised they weren't going to give up, and he supposed that it would be difficult for them to help him without knowing about his date. It's not like he was embarrassed about his date. It's just it had been so long since he had been on one. Especially with someone who knew he was a werewolf right off the bat. He had to admit he was nervous and felt way out of his depth. He supposed he should tell Hermione and Harry. They might be able to give him some tips. Not only on his clothes but on how he should act on his date.

He turned to the young wizards and took a deep breath.

"I have a date with Severus." He looked at the two carefully trying to judge their reaction.

"Crap!" Harry exclaimed whilst Hermione started grinning and turned to Harry.

"You owe me five galleons!" she exclaimed in delight.

Remus just stared at the two young Gryffindors in shock.

"What?"

"Oh sorry Remy, I'm not upset at your date. In fact I'm really happy you two finally got your head out of your arses and realised your feelings for each other. It's just I thought it would take you guys till at least August. Hermione bet it would be before July. So now I owe her five galleons." Harry explained.

Hermione just continued to look smug.

"So I'm guessing you need help with finding an outfit for your date." Harry asked.

"Yeah it's been a while since I've been on a date and I honestly have no idea what to wear."

"Well where are you going on your date?" Hermione asked always the logical one.

"Blaise recommended a restaurant."

Hermione nodded I'm sure we can find something she pulled the two males towards a shop that looked to have a great selection of formal and casual wear, so they should be able to find the perfect outfit for Remus here.

"You should get a few outfits today Remus. Don't mean to be rude but your wardrobe is in a serious need of an update." Harry gave Remus a cheeky smile. There was a Sirius look again.

"I know. I just don't like spending my wages. I'm so used to having to save every penny because I would often get fired because of my furry little problem, and have to go months sometimes years in between without work. I guess I'm just not used to having money to spare." Remus looked down at his shoes, slightly embarrassed at how difficult his life had been in the past.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore Remus. Everyone at Hogwarts loves you. You have a job as long as you want it there. Plus don't you have the money Sirius left you in his will. I'm betting that was a lot." Harry replied.

"Yeah Sirius did give me a lot. I was in shock to be honest when I found out how much. But I haven't spent a knut yet. I feel too guilty to spend it. Like...Like it's blood money." The hurt of losing his last childhood friend was still strong, even after all these years, and it showed clearly on his face.

Harry reached over and squeezed Remus arm in sympathy.

"Sirius wouldn't want you to think like that. He gave you that money because you were his best friend. You were his family. He always called you his brother. You stuck by him through his childhood and stayed with him when he was made to stay in Grimmauld place. He was always telling me in his letters that he would have gone crazy if you hadn't been there with him. He loved that he got to spend all his time with you, you kept him sane. He wouldn't want you to feel guilty for spending the money he willingly gave you. He wouldn't have given it to you if he didn't want you to enjoy it. Hell knowing Sirius he probably want you to go crazy and have fun. You know spend without worrying that you're spending."

Remus smiled. Harry was right. Sirius would want him to enjoy the money, heck if he knew Sirius he would want him to do something stupid with it like buy out a sweet shop or buy something completely ridiculous that he would never use. Unfortunately Remus didn't have the imagination that Sirius did. However, a new wardrobe was diffidently something Remus could justify it had been years since he even bought a new shirt.

"You're right Harry. Let's go wild and but me a whole new wardrobe. If I'm going to start dating again I am going to need to look my best."

"That's the spirit Remy. Siri would be proud." Harry grinned and threw an arm over Remus's shoulders and pulled him through the shop.

"Although how happy he would be about me spending his money to buy an outfit to go out on a date with Severus I am not sure." Remus admitted jokingly.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure he would be happy for you. Sirius only ever wanted those he cared about to be happy." Hermione said.

"Your right Hermione. He did. Well let's make me happy and get me a new look." Remus said with a smile as he headed to the shirts. The three spread out in different directions grabbing mass amounts of clothes on the way before Hermione pushed Remus to the changing rooms and piled all the clothes in there for Remus to try on. Harry and Hermione sat in two cushy chairs outside Remus's cubicle and told him to come out to show them his outfits. They spent the next hour watching Remus try on outfit after outfit. In the end he ended up with three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, three v neck jumpers, two woollen jumpers, two hoodies, six shirts, two pairs of formal trousers, two pairs of pjs, three ties, two blazers, 2 pairs of formal shoes, a pair of trainers, a pair of boots, numerous socks and underwear, as well as a new shoulder bag for work and a smart woollen coat. Remus can honestly say he had never bought so much in one go. He was just glad that he had a card that could be used in both the wizard and muggle world.

Harry bought himself a couple of jeans and a smart blazer for himself, as well as a pair of shoes.

"Wow Remus you became a shopaholic in less than an hour. Siri would be so proud." Harry proclaimed. He actually sounded proud which made Remus chuckle.

"Yeah Remus and you looked so hot in your date outfit. Severus isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you." Hermione grinned.

"Or his hands." Harry added.

"Cub!" Remus exclaimed his mouth open in shock at Harry's brashness.

"Oh Remy, you need to get over your shyness."

Remus just shook his head in disbelief at the young man.

"Ok so who we shopping for next?" Remus asked.

"Let's just look around the shops and just buy as we go along." Hermione suggested. "Perhaps we should shrink your bags down and put them in two of the bags so you don't have to lug all that around."

"Probably a good idea." Remus replied, he had to admit his arms were already starting to ache. So the group moved into a close by alleyway so Remus could shrink his bags. Once he was done the three continued to shop.

They spent the next three hours shopping. Harry bought himself pretty much a new wardrobe thanks to Hermione's prodding. Although Harry had to admit he didn't need that much prodding. It was a good feeling after having to have hand me downs for his whole childhood to actually own a wardrobe which actually fit and he got to choose. Harry even managed to persuade Hermione to let him buy her a few outfits. Stating that it was the least he could do to thank her for getting him out of trouble so much when they were younger. And well she couldn't argue with that.

They even bought a couple of cute outfits for the twins, as well as two dragon plush toys they found in a toy shop. A purple one for Cassie and a green one for Socrpius. The two young children loved dragons and were constantly asking Harry about his experience with the dragon at the tri-wizard tournament. They also couldn't resist buying a few things for the Draco, Severus and Blaise.

They stopped for a quick lunch and continued to shop for another hour before Remus and Harry declared they were done. Hermione looked towards the last few shops.

"I just need one more outfit, I just can't seem to find the right one." Hermione had been searching all day for something to wear for her dinner with Blaise tonight. However, she just couldn't find anything that seemed perfect enough.

"Is it for a particular occasion?" Remus questioned.

Hermione shifted from foot to foot nervously. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about her dinner. She wasn't even sure if it was a date and it would be embarrassing if it wasn't and she went through all this effort. However, she had promised Harry she would tell him what was wrong. Plus she had forced Remus to admit his reasoning for shopping, so it was only fair she did the same.

"I have dinner with Blaise tonight and I wanted something nice to wear." She finally admitted.

"Is it a date?" Remus prodded, hoping the answer would be yes so he could win his bet with Sev. It would only be fair as Hermione had won a bet because of his date.

"I'm not sure, it could be. But it might not be. I don't even know if I want it to be. I mean I have spent the last few days avoiding him. I mean I can't start dating now can I? Not so soon after Ron. I'm meant to be independent, not relying on someone else. Right? And now here I go liking someone so soon, I mean I've known him less than a month. Well I suppose technically I've known him for years. But I didn't really know him in school did I? It's not like I spoke to him. He was just one of Draco's cronies. But now I do know him, and he's smart and interesting, and I like him. I mean really like him. So yeah maybe a date. But maybe not." Hermione took a deep breath after her rant. Damn she had been ranting a lot lately.

Remus and Harry just stared at her with their mouths slightly open in shock trying to process everything she said.

"So maybe a nice dress." Harry said hesitantly.

Remus just rolled his eyes at Harry's response. _Very helpful Harry_ he thought.

"Hermione it seems to me. Or what I could grasp from that ramble. Is that you have feelings for Blaise. Why are you trying to hide from them? Anyone with eyes can see you two have been getting along and obviously have feelings for each other. Dating someone doesn't mean you are giving up your independence or who you are. If the person cares about you, and is the right one, they should encourage you to be yourself, and if anything, should make you stronger. Obviously Ron wasn't the right person if he made you give up any part of yourself. So if you have feelings for Blaise you should just go with it and open yourself up to the possibility to a relationship. But only if you're sure your ready." Remus said this in a calm and fatherly tone which made both Hermione and Harry smile.

"Thanks Remus. You're right. I really like Blaise, I think I was only running because the only guy I have ever trusted to give myself fully to was Ron and he completely shattered my trust. But Blaise would never do that I know. So how about we find me a nice dress for tonight." She said the last part aiming a smile at Harry who grinned in response.

She walked over and gave Remus a quick hug. "Thanks Remus."

"Anytime cub. So come on there's a few shops left on this street, let's find you the perfect outfit for your date."

She smiled at the word date and the three walked into the closest shop.

_'Oh yeah I am so going to win this bet_.' Remus thought.

* * *

Well there you go guys. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm thinking I may write a Scorpius and Cassie chapter soon. They haven't had much attention yet. So look out for that, hopefully I will find a cute scenario or two for them.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter. It's not as long as the others but that is because I plan on writing this in three parts. It will take place over one night but part one will explain Harry and Draco's night, the second Hermione and Blaise, and the third Remus and Severus. I just thought it would be easier to read like this. Just want to thank my reviewers from the last chapter: sghazalifard, Serpent91, Mila Pink, and HP-Lette-Fan, as well as everyone who followed and favoured. **

**Also I now have written a Supernatural fic so please go and check that out :)**

**Well on with the story. The first part, Harry and Draco :)**

* * *

_Chapter 9 part 1 - Harry and Draco's night._

Harry was wandering the halls of the mansion looking for something to occupy his night. The mansion was quite empty as Remus and Severus were out on their date, and Hermione and Blaise had gone to dinner. Harry smiled as he remembered how nervous Hermione had been whilst she was getting ready. Harry had hesitantly agreed to stay and help her get ready. Hermione's reasoning being that since she didn't have any girl friends here, her best bi friend was the perfect substitute.

She had spent ages getting her hair and make-up perfect. Harry even had to stop her from wiping off her make-up and completely starting again several times, having to convince her it was immaculate and that she didn't need to change it. Luckily she had bought a new outfit during their shopping trip, so Harry didn't have to suffer through numerous wardrobe changes. He maybe bi, but that didn't mean he was that into fashion. Ye he knew what looked good. But he was pretty much a like it, wear it sort of person. He didn't put much thought into what he wore.

Therefore, he was relieved when Hermione went into her walk in wardrobe to change into her outfit. When she walked out Harry couldn't resist whistling.

"Wow Herm, you look amazing."

"Really? You don't think the dress is too short." She had pulled down on the hem of her dress as if to make it longer.

"No not at all. You look great Hermione. Blaise won't be able to keep his eyes of you."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. Harry smiled at his best friends nerves. But he had really did mean it. Hermione looked gorgeous. Her hair had been curled and flowed over her shoulders. She had wore a simple black dress that pulled in at the waist and flowed out to just above her knees, completed by a pair of silver strappy heeled sandals. She grabbed her silver clutch bag and pulled on a deep purple coat. It may be summer but the night still had a chill to it. All in all she looked gorgeous, and Harry knew for sure Blaise was going to have a difficult time looking away.

Harry saw her take in a deep breath as if she was trying to gain courage and watched her walk to the door of her bedroom. Harry had started to follow her but halted suddenly as Hermione suddenly swung herself back around to face him.

"What if this isn't a date? What if it's just a dinner?" Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione may be the smartest witch of their generation but she was completely clueless when it came to Blaise's feelings for her. Instead of having to waste another 20 minutes trying to convince her of this he decided to turn her towards the door and give her a gently nudge.

"Well then you get a free dinner. But you won't know unless you actually go will you? So move missy." He gave her another gentle nudge towards the door.

"Right. Yes you're right. See you later Harry. And thanks." She turned around and gave him a quick hug and a smile before walking out her bedroom to meet Blaise at the front of the mansion.

Harry hoped the two were having a good time. He really wanted it to work out between the two of them. After everything Hermione had been through with Ron she deserved someone who would treat her right, and Harry knew Blaise would. The ex-slytherin had done nothing but try and make everyone welcome in his home. Anything they needed he provided, sometimes even before they realised they needed it themselves. He was also great with the twins, and was often seen playing a part in one of their imaginary games. Harry and Draco had gotten a laugh walking in on Blaise playing tea party with Cassie two days ago. But to give the Italian credit he didn't seem embarrassed at being caught wearing a pink feather boa and a lady's hat. In fact he seemed quite content sipping his imaginary tea from his tea cup. He had just smiled at the duo and asked if they wanted to join him and Cassie.

Himself and Draco had politely declined before exciting the room. The two had taken one look at each other and had burst out laughing. The two had clutched each other trying to catch their breath.

Harry had to give it to Blaise he took his job as Uncle very seriously.

Harry continued walking around and found himself outside walking past the twins rooms. The two wanted separate bedrooms, but insisted on them being right across from each other so that they could keep their doors open during the day and see each other.

As he walked past Harry could hear Draco talking quietly to Cassie in her room. He took a quick peep through the ajar door and saw Draco leaning over and tucking her in before giving her a kiss on the forehead. The young girl giggled at her father's action. The image made Harry smile. Draco was an amazing father. Especially for someone who grew up with such a someone who was definitely not considered a role model in the father department.

Harry pulled away not wanting to intrude on the moment and began to wander down the hall. However, he was stopped by a quiet voice calling him.

He turned and saw Scorpius looking at him from his doorway.

"Hey Scorp. You alright?"

The young boy nodded in response.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you would tell me a story. Dad's a little busy with Cassie. Plus I wanted to hear the story of where you out flew the dragon." The young boy seemed to glow in excitement at the thought of the dragon. Harry had no idea why but the twins were obsessed with them.

"Sure I think I could manage that. But only the short version and straight to sleep afterwards ok? Don't want your dad angry with me for keeping you up."

The blonde nodded eagerly in response before sprinting to his bed, and throwing himself into it. He pulled up the covers, grabbing his plush dragon toy and laid back, settling down to hear his bed time story.

The young boy listened at attention as Harry described walking out of the tri-wizard tent and facing the Hungarian Horntail. The young boy made him describe the dragon in great detail, which Harry obliged. Harry then described calling for his broom, and flying around the dragon as she breathed fire at Harry. The boy took in a breath, and grasped his dragon, as Harry described swooping and swerving in order to grab the dragon's egg. By this point the young boy was nearly asleep. However, he had a soft smile on his face as Harry finished the story.

"That story was awesome. You are so cool Harry."

Harry leant over to ruffle the boy's hair affectionately.

"Thanks kid. Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Scorpius snuggled down into his duvet, burying his face into the neck of his dragon.

"Night Harry."

"Night Scorpius."

Harry turned and jumped as he saw Draco standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the door frame. Harry had no idea how long he had been there.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to interrupt the story. Very riveting."

Ah so he had been there a while then.

Draco moved past Harry to lean down and give Scorpius a kiss on the forehead. His son whispered a good night in response before falling into a deep sleep.

Harry and Draco walked into the hallway and Draco quietly pulled the door up behind them, leaving it slightly a jar so Scorpius had a bit of the hallway light spilling into his room.

"Uhh sorry didn't mean to disrupt your night routine. It's just Scorp wanted to hear the dragon story and.."

Draco held up his hand to interrupt Harry.

"It's fine Harry. Really. I have to admit I enjoyed the story myself. Although it seems different hearing it from you than actually witnessing it firsthand."

The two continued to walk down the hall as they spoke. Harry turned to Draco to respond.

"How so?"

"Well when you tell it, it's like a story you know. When you told it, there was no sense of fear. Like it was some great adventure. But seriously when I watched you actually do it. My heart was in my mouth. We may have not gotten on back then but I didn't want you to die. And when I saw you throw yourself out of the way of that dragon fire, I actually thought I would lose you."

Draco refused to look Harry in the eye as he accidently admitted his fear.

Trying to break the tension Harry attempted to make a joke.

"So you were worried you wouldn't be able to have another verbal sparring match with me?" He said with a grin.

Draco looked down at the floor and cleared his throat.

"No I was worried I'd never tell you how I really felt."

"And how exactly did you feel."

Draco seemed to lose his nerve and began to walk faster as if to distance himself from Harry.

"Don't worry about it."

Harry grabbed his arm to stop him from moving away.

"Draco tell me."

Draco attempted to pull free, but Harry held firm.

"Please Draco."

Draco looked Harry in the eyes and saw the plea there. This was definitely not how this conversation was meant to go. He was meant to have found out if Harry was interested with guys. They were meant to have spent more time together, and got to know each other more. He was meant to have explained the circumstances of how the twins were born. Not a heated conversation just a few meters from his sleeping children.

"Please." Harry repeated himself.

"That I had feelings for you. That I despised that I had to pretend to hate you. That I had to torment you so that my father and the Dark Lord wouldn't realise that I wanted nothing more than to be with you. That every time I saw you with Cho or Ginny my heart felt like it was breaking in two."

Harry just stared in shock, mouth open, eyes wide.

_'Shit I have obviously freaked him out. He hates me. Why did I say all that? You are such an idiot Draco. I have to get out of here. Now.'_

Draco pulled his arm free and began to walk away quickly, tears forming in his eyes. But before he could get away he felt a hand grab him my the arm and swing him around. He found himself face to face with Harry. He went to explain himself, hoping he could explain himself out of the situation. Maybe he could say it was a joke. Harry would buy that. Wouldn't he?

However, before he had a chance he found himself being pulled into a bruising kiss, and Merlin...it was perfect.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Well here is the second part of the night. I am so so so sorry it took me this long, I have just been having the longest shifts in work and I have been very uninspired. This chapter isn't very long but it is moving towards the main storyline so hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviews, favoured, and followed the last chapter. **

* * *

_Chapter 9 part 2 - Blaise and Hermione's night._

Hermione and Blaise were laughing over a story had just told about a prank himself and Draco had played during their Hogwarts days. Hermione covered her mouth trying to muffle her laugh before realising there was no need.

To her surprise Blaise had hired out the whole outside balcony of a restaurant, so they were completely alone. Not having to worry about upsetting any other customers with their talking or laughter. Hermione had gasped in shock when Blaise had led her onto the balcony. She had never seen anything so breathtaking. Not only could she view the Colesseum in all its glory, but the balcony was also lit up with candles giving the balcony a surreal glow. All in all, Blaise had gone all out for their date. Was it a date? Hermione questioned.

However, her questioned had been answered quickly as Blaise conjured a deep single red rose and handed it to Hermione, a sweet smile gracing his face. She couldn't help but blush at the gesture, before quietly thanking him as he took her hand in his and gently led her to the candlelit table.

That had been two hours ago and the pair had spent the time talking about anything and everything, and Hermione had never felt so comfortable on a first date before. Admittedly she had not been on that many of them. But in comparison to the ones she had experienced this date was turning into the perfect evening, and it was all down to the handsome man in front of her.

He had done everything in his power to make this evening perfect, no detail had been left to chance. He had even organised it so that they had a taste of every dessert on the menu. They were now on their third dessert and Hermione couldn't stop the gasp of pleasure as she tasted the rich chocolate cake in front of her.

"Omgd, this is by far the best chocolate cake I have ever tasted. I think it has ruined all other chocolate cake for me. Nothing will ever compare to this." Hermione sighed as she took another bite.

Blaise laughed at her enjoyment.

"Shall I give you and the cake some privacy?"

Hermione smirked. "I know you're joking. But it may actually come down to that."

Blaise laughed again, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sound. She could spend every moment, of every day, listening to that laugh.

Dammit she was falling fast. As she looked over to Blaise and thought of everything he had done to make this night special, heck what he had done over the last few weeks to help those that they cared about, well she done trying to fight it. She had feelings for Blaise and she looked forward to every moment she got to spend with him.

As if sensing Hermione's thoughts Blaise reached over and gently took Hermione's hand in his own. He rubbed her hand with his thumb, sending a wash of warmth through her body.

"Would you like to dance?" Blaise questioned her almost shyly.

"I'd love to."

Blaise stood, tenderly pulling Hermione to her feet. He led her to the left side of the balcony which had been cleared of all furniture, creating space for them to dance. Which Hermione assumed Blaise had organised in advance. The romantic music that had been playing quietly in the background throughout their date, now increased in volume as Blaise pulled Hermione close to his chest.

As the two began to sway in time to the music, Hermione gave a sigh of contentment. She couldn't remember ever feeling so safe, and cared for. Even at the beginning of her relationship with Ron she had not felt like this. Like she could be herself and her partner would only not judge her for it, but would love her for it.

Ron always hated when she would go into bookworm mode, or ramble of one of her facts from the many books she had read in the Hogwarts library. If anything he made her feel like a loser, always putting her down when she tried to talk about any of the things she found interesting. If it wasn't of interest to him, then it wasn't worth talking about.

But Blaise was different. He found Hermione's random facts interesting, and could enjoy a whole conversation with her founded on only one of those facts. He never put her down. Only encouraged her and her thirst for knowledge.

Hermione pulled herself closed to Blaise, breathing in his scent, trying to memorise every part of this moment. She never wanted to forget the feeling of this night, of being in Blaise's arms.

After a moment she felt Blaise pull away slightly so that he could look her straight in the eye. The warmth and care she observed in his eyes was almost overwhelming and Hermione could not look away.

Slowly Blaise brought up his hand to softly cup Hermione's cheek. Hermione lent into the touch, closing her eyes at the tenderness of the action. After opening her eyes to once again stare deep into the gorgeous eyes of the man in front of her, she reached up to place her hand on the back of Blaise's neck. Caressing the skin gently she pulled Blaise closer, hoping he would understand her actions, and she was not disappointed.

Blaise leant forward pressing a gentle kiss to Hermione's lips. Hermione pushed further deepening the kiss. This moment was everything she thought it would be and more. She never wanted it to end. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

Unfortunately Hermione had thought too soon and the couple were forced to spring apart as an owl flew between them landing on the rail of the balcony. The owl held out his leg out almost impatiently.

Well it seemed something could ruin the moment, and it was in the form of a light brown barn owl sitting in front of them who hooted at them to gain their attention the letter strapped to his outstretched leg.

"That's one of my owls." Blaise stated as he unstrapped the note tied to the owl's leg. The owl flew off as soon as the note was removed, obviously not expecting an answer. Blaise looked at Hermione in confusion as he unrolled the note.

Hermione watched in curiosity as Blaise read the note. However, her curiosity turned to fear when she saw the alarmed look on Blaise's face.

"We have to get back to the manor. Now!" He began heading to the glass doors of the balcony so that he could signal a waiter to their leave. However, he was stopped by a delicate hand grasping his sleeve.

He looked to the owner of the hand to find a look of worry gracing her features.

"Blaise what's going on?" Nerves made her voice tremble slightly.

His only answer was to pass her the note to read for herself. Furrowing her eyebrows in slight confusion she opened up the note to read it for herself. She gasped in shock at the content, a hand flying to her mouth.

It read;

**_H & B,_**

**_Get home now! Our whereabouts may be compromised. Take extra precautions to ensure you're not followed._**

**_H_**

The pair looked at each other in alarm. Both wore similar expressions of worry at the implications of the note. If someone knew where they were, then Draco and the twins were in great danger. They needed to get home now! They both moved to make their way back to the manor, heeding Harry's warnings about being followed.

From across the street a furious Ron Weasley had watched the whole date. It took every ounce of his inner strength to not apparate up to that balcony and kill the two of them. But he had bigger plans. He was going to make Hermione pay for what she did, and he was going to do that by making sure everyone she cared about suffered. To do that he needed to find out where they were all hiding away. He left to go tell the two deatheaters his findings. He was getting close, soon one of them would slip and he would finally get his revenge. As well as his girlfriend back. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Well there you go. Hope you guys like :)**


	11. Chapter 9 Part 3

**Chapter 9 Part 3 - Remus and Severus's night**

**Ok I am so so so sorry for it being so long since I updated and I am even sorrier that the chapter is so short. I know where I want the story to go but for some reason the words won't come out. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story. **

**Also thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted and favoured the last chapter.**

* * *

Severus blushed as Remus pulled out his seat for him to sit down. This was definitely a new experience for Severus. He was used to being the one who was chivalrous on dates. Now it seems that someone actually wanted to insure he was having a good time on a date, instead of him doing all the work. Severus smiled as Remus sat across from him.

Remus looked gorgeous tonight. Although Severus always thought he looked amazing, so maybe he was slightly bias. But still Severus couldn't stop his heart jumping everytime he looked at Remus tongight. He looked simply amazing in the new suit he had obviously bought just for their date. The idea that Remus was actually trying to impress him made Severus's stomach flutter in excitement. It meant that Remus may actually feel the same way about him, as Severus did about Remus.

The two ordered their food and spent the next hour talking about anything that came to mind. There were no awkward silences, just the comfortable flow of conversation between the two professors that only occurred when two people were truly at ease with each other.

As they reached desert Severus noticed that the conversation had begun to become one-sided. As the end of their meal drew closer Remus began to say less and less. Instead leaving it up to Severus to carry on the conversation.

He then noticed that Remus had begun to get distracted, staring more at his plate than at Severus. Remus's hand began to tremble slightly which made Severus frown in concern. He reached over and grasped Remus's shaking hand in his own.

"Remus are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

Severus had no idea what was wrong with the Gryffindor. Everything had been going great until a little while ago. Damn had he said something to upset the man? Severus thought over everything he had said, but he couldn't pin point anything he had said that would upset the werewolf this much.

"Did I say anything that has upset you?" He questioned, deciding to be direct about it. If he had done something to upset the man he cared for he wanted to know so he could apologise. He didn't want to ever hurt Remus. Even if he had done it unintentionally.

Remus head shot up in shock at Severus's question.

"What no! Why would you think you had done something wrong?"

"Well you seemed fine earlier and now suddenly you look like you want to run out of here screaming." He added a small laugh to the end of his sentence, trying to cover his nerves.

Remus squeezed his hand in comfort.

"No you haven't done anything. I'm so sorry I made you think that. You didn't do anything, I did."

Severus looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand. What did you do?"

Remus took in a deep breath, his hands still trembling slightly. Severus began to rub his thumb over Remus's hand trying to calm him.

Remus smiled at the gesture, which Severus returned.

"I have been having such a great time tonight. You have no idea how long I have wanted to be with you. I have liked you since third year when I saw you stand up for those first year hufflepuffs when a bunch of sixth year slytherins were hexing the crap out of them. You remember that?"

Severus gave a snort.

"How can I forget, I still have the scar where Carrow threw me into the wall. Probably one of my most stupidest moments at school."

Remus shook his head.

"Not stupid. Brave. I remember thinking how amazing you were for standing up for those younger kids, and how sexy you looked when you stood in front of them ready to take on those slytherins."

Severus blushed at the use of the word sexy. People had used many words to describe him in the past, but no one had ever called him sexy.

"Then why have you suddenly gotten so nervous?"

Remus sighed.

"Because I want to bring up something that could ruin the whole evening. But I don't want to finish this date without saying it. I want this relationship to work and I want to do with a completely clean slate, with everything in the open."

Severus started to worry slightly at Remus's words. He had no idea where this conversation was going Remus was staring to scare him slightly. He really didn't want anything to ruin what they had, especially since it was only just beginning.

"I want to..no I NEED to apologise. For that night at school in sixth year." Remus began to stutter over his words as he relived the dread he felt whenever he thought of that night.

Severus could see Remus getting more and more agitated. Unfortunately he had no idea what Remus was talking about. He wanted to comfort the shaking man so badly, and wanted to offer him words that would take away all his pain. But no matter how much he racked his brain he just couldn't think of the night Remus was speaking about.

"I feel so bad for asking this, because obviously this memory is causing you a lot of distress. But I don't know what night you are referring to."

Remus looked at him in shock like he had just grown a second head or something.

"Really? You don't know?"

Severus shook his head.

"The night I nearly bit you."

"You mean the night Black led me to the whomping willow?"

Remus nodded his head.

"Why are you apologising for that? That night was not your fault."

Remus looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?! I nearly bit you. I nearly cursed you for life. How is that not my fault?"

"Remus do you even remember anything about that night?"

"Well I know that Sirius lured you to the whomping willow and..."

Severus cut him off.

"No Remus, not what other people told you what happened. I mean what do YOU remember from that night."

Remus looked down at his plate unable to look Severus in the eyes. Severus reached over gently and lifted Remus's face up so that he was looking at Severus.

"What do you remember Remus?" He whispered gently.

"Nothing." Remus whispered. "I remember nothing. I never remembered anything once I became Moony, well before the wolfsbane that is."

"Exactly. So you have nothing to apologise for. Black was the one who played the prank on me not you. I know if you knew anything about it you would have stopped it."

"How do you know I had nothing to do with it?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well for three reasons. Firstly, you tried to apologise about fifty times back then. Which I apologise for not letting you do. I didn't realise not being able to do it caused you so much pain."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. But thanks for saying so." The two smiled at each other.

"The second reason was that you didn't speak to Black for months afterwards. Obviously you were angry at him."

"You noticed that huh?"

Severus gave a laugh at that.

"Remus, everyone noticed. When the marauders fought with each other rather than other people, it's kinda of big news."

Remus laughed in response.

"Yeah I suppose that's true. So what's the third reason? You said there were three reasons."

Severus reached up and gently caressed Remus cheek and gently replied. "Thirdly you are too much of a kind, good man, to ever hurt someone on purpose. And you would definitely never intentionally curse someone with being a werewolf."

Severus noticed tears appearing in Remus eyes, he rubbed his thumb under Remus's eyes wiping away a lone tear that had fallen.

"Thank you Sev." Severus smiled and leaned in to gently kiss Remus on the lips. The werewolf gave a contented sigh as the kiss ended.

"So no more talk of that night ok? It was not your fault and I in no way blame you for it. Ok?"

"Ok." Remus agreed leaning over to kiss Severus once more.

The two were still grinning at each other as the waiter came over to hand them their bill. Remus grabbed it before Severus could reach for it. The potions master frowned.

"I asked you on the date, so I pay." Remus reasoned.

"Fine but it's my turn next time."

"Agreed."

Remus handed the bill back to the waiter and the two men headed to the door pulling on their coats as they walked out of the restaurant.

"It's a nice night shall we walk back to the manor?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded in agreement. The pair walked back to the manor hand in hand, both enjoying the contented feeling of being in one another's presence.

Severus couldn't help but revel in the positive feelings that Remus flared up in him. He couldn't remember being this happy...well ever. He laughed at a joke Remus had recalled the Weasley twins had told him before they left for Rome. There was nothing that could ruin this moment, Severus thought.

Of course with the past the couple had, Severus realised he shouldn't have jinxed the two of them with that thought.

This thought was only reinforced as he was hit from behind by a hex and thrown into a wall. As he fell to the floor his head hit the pavement with a deafening thud.

The last thing Severus heard was Remus calling his name before he lost consciousness and everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for the wait but I have had no internet for nearly two weeks. I was seriously getting internet withdrawals. Thanks to everyone who followed and favoured the last chapter and a special thanks to those who reviewed: tella, HarryRemusSirius, HP-Lette-Fan, paganwoman, Makurayami Ookami, Serpent91, and pizziagirl. Here is the new chapter hope you like it :) **

* * *

Hermione and Blaise rushed home, apparating in random locations to avoid being followed, before finally reaching Blaise's home. They were greeted by a house elf at the door who told them Draco and Harry were waiting in the main living room for them. The duo quickly walked hand in hand to the living room, both anxious to find out what was happening. Neither had any idea how they had been found or how much danger the group was in. But both knew Harry and Draco would not have worried them like this if there wasn't a dire need for it.

The two entered the living room and were shocked to see Harry and Draco were not alone. Standing in front of the lit fire was Victor Krum and a good looking man who Blaise had seen at the final battle, but who's name Blaise did not know. However, by the familiar red hair Blaise would guess he was a Weasley.

"Charlie. Victor. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked moving across to hug the pair, releasing Blaise's hand as she moved.

Draco had raised an eyebrow slightly at their joined hands as they had entered but Blaise guessed he had decided there were more pressing issues than Hermione and Blaise's relationship at the present moment. However, from how close Harry and Draco were standing was anything to go by, it would seem like himself and Hermione were not the only ones who finally took the plunge and admitted their feelings for each other tonight.

Hermione moved back to Blaise's side as Harry answered her question.

"Earlier I got an owl from Charlie. You know him and the twins have been keeping an eye on Ron for us?"

Hermione nodded in response.

"Well apparently Ron knows we are in Rome and that we are staying with Blaise."

Charlie nodded as Hermione looked at him for confirmation.

"Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen after you guys left. Obviously he was angry and annoying as hell. But that's basically his personality all the time, so we didn't think much of it. We kept an eye on him anyway, we assumed he was going to do something to get you back. But he didn't seem to do much. He just wither hid himself in his room or went to a pub."

Charlie sighed and looked at Victor who nodded at him in encouragement to continue.

"It turns out we underestimated him. He was using owls that he sent to you to try and find your location, and he managed to get a general location. But it seemed your wards prevented his owls getting through so couldn't pinpoint the exact location."

"So he doesn't know where we are then? We are safe? At least for now." Hermione interjected. Blaise pulled her closer placing an arm around her waist trying to offer her support at her obvious worry.

Blaise looked at the other men in the room and saw the apprehension and tension on all their faces. Somehow he didn't think Hermione's theory was correct.

"Hermione, I'm sorry we should have kept a better eye on him but we got complacent. The twins got distracted by expanding their store and well I went back to Romania to check on the dragons. I was only gone a week. But when I got back Ron was gone." Charlie looked ashamed at his failure to keep tabs on his youngest brother.

"Charlie it's not your fault. We asked you to keep tabs, not completely give up your life to constantly watched Ron." Harry stated. He could see how awful Charlie felt about the whole situation and Harry instantly felt horrible about the amount of pressure he had accidently put on his friends shoulders once again.

"Harry's right. You shouldn't have to put your life on hold the whole time we are in hiding, that wouldn't be fair. We appreciate how much you have helped us and how quickly you have warned us about the situation."Draco added.

A look of relief crossed the red-head's features as he realised the couple were not blaming him for the situation at hand.

"To be honest if I know Weasley and my family, you wouldn't have been able to stop them." Draco continued as he moved to sit in the armchair by the fire. He looked completely defeated as he realised he would have to either run again or face his family.

Hermione and Blaise looked confused.

"What do you mean your family? I thought Ron only knew, and only knows a general location at that. I don't understand why you are so worried." Blaise questioned.

Charlie answered his question.

"Because it's not only Ron. When I discovered that he was missing I went to the Burrow looking for him. Ginny started bragging that Ron had found Hermione and was bringing her back, that he had managed to find people to help him. After pretending to be intrigued by the plan I managed to get her to admit that he had found Malfoy and Lestrange and persuaded them to help by telling them that finding Hermione meant finding Draco."

"So not only does Ron know you guys are in Rome, so does your father and aunt?" Blasie asked.

Draco nodded before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes, obviously trying to control all the emotions and thoughts swirling around his head at that time. Harry moved to sit on the arm of the chair next to him and began running his hand through Draco's hair attempting to show him some sort of comfort. Draco looked up at Harry and gave a soft smile in response, silently thanking him for the comfort.

"So you need to pack and get the hell out of here. I have other properties you can use."

Draco shook his head firmly. "No. We aren't running anymore. This needs to end now. It's not fair on the twins and it's not fair to any of you. Everyone deserves to live their lives and we aren't going to be able to do that if we are constantly looking over our shoulders."

"What about the twins? Do you know how dangerous it would be to leave them here? You can't go up against your family and keep them safe at the same time." Blaise asked trying to persuade his best friend to change his mind. He hoped his friend would just move to another location. He cared about his friend. Draco and the twins were his family. All he wanted to do was keep them safe, and their safety wasn't guaranteed when Luscius and Bellatrix are involved.

Sensing his friends concern Draco stood up to move in front of his brother in all but blood.

"Which is exactly why Scorp and Cassie are going with Charlie and Viktor. They will be safe at the Dragon Sanctury with them."

Charlie nodded. "No one can apparate onto the dragon resort and the gated are cloaked. No one but those who know the location can see the gates. They will be safe with me and Viktor. Plus Oliver is on his way back from training to help us."

Viktor and Charlie gave a slight smile at the mention of the England Quidditch keeper.

"Sorry." Viktor added at what probably seemed like inappropriate timing for their smiles. "We just haven't seen Ollie in a while. He's been in away training for the upcoming World Cup. We are just a bit excited to see him."

Everyone in the room smiled at admittance.

"You guys manage to rangle a bigger hut on the resort?" Hermione questioned.

"Ye finally. I know we only need one bedroom but still that tiny hut was only meant for one person, it was getting a little cramped." Charlie answered wincing at the memories of the small hut.

He had great memories of it, but still three grown men in such a small space mounted to many arguments. Even though the three men loved each other, they felt very much on top of each other in that hut. 'And not in a good way.' Charlie thought.

Harry laughed at the wince remembering how much the three men would complain about the hut whenever they visited.

Charlie, Viktor, and Oliver had all met at the final battle. Although, Charlie and Oliver had been on the quidditch team together for a short time, and Viktor briefly met both men at the Tri-Wizard tournament, none of them had actually spent much time together before then. However, it wasn't much of a surprise when the three school quidditch stars got on so well and began dating soon after the battle. The three moved into Charlie's hut on the resort a year later. Although Oliver was often away for weeks on end training. Viktor decided to train to be a dragon keeper, after being forced to retire from quidditch after a stray curse hit him at the battle. The curse had sliced through his arm leaving him with limited strength in his left arm. Which, although not life threatening, did make it difficult to hold onto a broom for long periods of time. He was just thankful it was not his wand hand.

"Luckily the bigger hut also comes with a spare room, so the twins can stay there till you guys come to collect them. " Charlie added.

Blaise sighed in defeat. Obviously everything had been planned already and there was no way he was going to persuade his friend otherwise. He rested a hand on Draco's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

"Well if you are dead set on this I can't stop you. But I can be right there with you, fighting at your side."

Draco pulled his best friend into a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime Dray."

The former slytherins pulled apart, giving each other a last pat on the back.

"So when are you going to confront them?" Hermione asked, business mode gracing her features.

Draco was stopped from replying as a bloody Remus Lupin fell through the living room doorway, stumbling slightly as he entered. Blood poured from the cut on his forehead. Panic pured off him in waves as he desperatly looked at everyone in the room.

"Severus. They have Severus! I didn't see them coming. They came out of nowhere. I hit my head. Blacked out. They took Sev!"

Harry ran over to the werewolf and helped the slightly wobbly professor into the chair.

"Remus, slow down. Who took Severus?"

"Luscius and Bellatrix." Remus replied simply. Tears forming in his eyes and he dropped his head into his hands distraught. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not after everything they had been through. After all the wars they survived. Remus couldn't lose Severus after all that. Especially now they had finally admitted their feelings. Life couldn't be that unfair.

"We will get my godfather back Remus, and we are going to get him back now." Draco stated looking at Hermione to show he was answering her previous question. She nodded in understanding.

Tonight they were going to fight Bellatrix and Luscius. And win.

They had no other choice.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I am so sorry! It has been way too long since I updated and I don't have an excuse so again I am so sorry. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. So thank you to pizziagirl, ****jinnabun****, ****Mgriffith490****, ****HP-Lette-Fan****, ****Serpent91****, Linda, ****Goddess of The Seekers****, tella, and ****Gryffindor Rat****. Also I am now making graphics for my stories so go have a peek on my profile. Well here is the chapter, hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Draco was in Scorpius's room helping him pack a bag for his stay at the dragon reserve. Cassie was sitting patiently on her brother's bed, her bag already packed by her feet. Both the twins had a look of despair on their face at the thought of being away from their father. They had never spent more than a night away from him before, and that was usually to spend a night with either their Uncle Sev, or Uncle Blaise, not people they had never met before.

Scorpius moved to sit next to his sister, clinging to the green dragon teddy that Harry, Hermione and Remus had bought on their shopping trip. His sister was in a similar situation, however she clung to her bright purple dragon. Both seemed hesitant to question their father's actions, as they noticed he seemed upset. However, after looking into each other's eyes having a silent conversation that freaked out anyone who wasn't a twin, Scorpius took a deep breath and turned towards his father.

"Dad?" he whispered hesitantly. If the room hadn't been silent except for the rustle of Draco placing clothes in a bag he may not have heard him.

"What's going on? Where are we going?"

Draco turned and saw his children sat sadly on the bed, both clutching their dragons with matching scared expressions. Draco mentally berated himself for not stopping long enough to explain the situation to his children. Instead he had barged into their rooms, waking them up quickly, and began throwing clothes into a bag. He stood up slowly and kneeled in front of his children trying to give them a reassuring look.

"I'm sorry you guys, I should have taken the time to explain what was going on."

He took a deep breath. How was he going to explain this. How could he tell two four year olds that the man they saw as an uncle was taken by their grandfather, and that they had to be sent away with people they didn't know so that their grandfather didn't take them too.

He decided that there was only one thing he could do. Tell them the truth. His twins were old for their age. He had tried to give them a normal childhood, however he had constantly had to watch their backs. Always waiting for an attack, and unfortunately his children had witness an attack first hand. They knew their grandfather was a bad person and they knew that he wanted to hurt their father.

He looked into the eyes of his twins, eyes that were so similar to his. Draco had thanked merlin so many times for the fact that the twins had more of him in them than their other parent. However, as he looked into their eyes now all he saw was fear, and he knew that he had to be truthful to them. He needed to tell them so that they would realise that he was sending them away to keep them safe. That he was doing all of this to protect them, he was doing it so they could have a future where they were not constantly looking over their shoulders waiting for someone to attack.

"Ok kids here is what happening. You know my father..your grandfather is not a nice man. That we came to live with Uncle Blaise so that he could not hurt us like he tried to do."

The twins nodded to show their understanding.

"Well him and my aunt have found us and they..." Damn how was he going to say this without hurting them. He pushed himself to carry on talking.

"They attacked Severus and Remus, and took Sev."

Draco's heart broke as he saw tears in his children's eyes.

"Why would they take Grandpa Sev?" Cassie exclaimed clutching her dragon in distress.

Draco was shocked slightly as Cassie called Sev Grandpa, but then he shouldn't be surprised that the twins thought of him that way. Hell Draco saw him as more of a father than his actual father.

Draco reached over to squeeze Cassie's knee trying to offer her some comfort.

"Because they are using him to lure me to them."

"Why?" Scorpius questioned.

"Because they are mad at me for something I did. But you guys don't have to worry about that, ok? Me, your uncle Blaise, Remus, Harry and Hermione are going to get your Grandpa Sev back tonight." He smiled slightly as he said Grandpa Sev.

The twins nodded, in what could only be complete faith in their father. They trusted him and they knew that if he said he would bring back their grandpa safe, then he would.

"So that means to keep you guys safe you are going to have to go stay with Charlie, Viktor, and Oliver. It will only be for one or two days."

"But we don't know them. You said never to go off with strangers."

Draco smiled at his daughter's logic.

"I know sweetie. But they aren't strangers to me, and I know they will keep you safe. I promise. Anyway you'll have a great time. They live on a dragon reserve, so you will get to see actual dragons."

The twins perked up at that.

"Really?" Scorpius questioned, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Yep, and Viktor and Oliver are professional quidditch players, and Charlie could have gone professional too. So Cassie you can ask them as many quidditch questions as you like."

Cassie sat up straighter, her eyes widening slightly in shock.

"Wait you mean Oliver Wood? He is my favourite player!"

Draco smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Yes I remember, since you have every poster of him available at home."

Draco had been torn between amusement and horror when he daughter announced her favourite player was Oliver Wood, and promptly started collecting any picture of the player she could find. For a four year old she was a very dedicated fan. Draco always wished he could take both her and Scorpius to more games. Hopefully when this was all over they could start doing more as a family. Although he guessed that Cassie meeting her favourite player would more than make up for not being able to see many games.

The twins seemed to have perked up now they knew where they were going and who they were going with. However, Draco could see the underlying worry they had about Sev's wellbeing. That's one thing Draco could say about his twins, they were compassionate and they loved fiercely.

Suddenly Cassie jumped off the bed and moved towards the door.

"Cassie where are you going honey? I've got to finish packing Scorp's things."

"I'm going to get my broom." She replied like it was obvious.

He laughed at his daughter's actions.

"I've already packed it sweetie, just ask one of the guys to enlarge it for you once you get to the reserve."

Cassie skipped over to her father and hugged him.

"Thanks daddy."

"Ok well let me finish packing and you guys can go meet Viktor and Charlie, and say goodbye to everyone."

Cassie frowned. "What about Mr Wood?"

Draco smiled. "Don't worry he will be meeting you at the reserve."

Cassie smiled happily at that, and sat next to her brother taking his hand in hers as she noticed he still looked upset.

Draco was still amazed even now at how well his children read each other's emotions, and how they were always completely aware of the other's thoughts. They were able to help each other with just a simple touch or word. It reminded him of how the Weasley twins always were in school.

Draco stood as he completed packing Scorpius's bag and placed it next to Cassie's.

"Ok you guys are all packed. We better get going. The sooner you leave the safer you will be."

"And the sooner you can get Grandpa Sev, right Dad?"

Draco reached and ruffled his son's head gently. "Right Scorp." He agreed.

The two jumped off the bed and walked towards the door still clutching their dragons. Draco picked up their bags and followed behind them, still marvelling in how brave his children are. Most four year olds would be crying their eyes out if they were put in this situations. But his children were acting more bravely and calmly than most adults would. He could help but smile at how proud he was of them.

He halted slightly and called out to his children.

"Hey kids. How long have you thought of Sev as your Granpa?"

The twins turned to face him, looking at each other slightly as if worried they had said something wrong.

"Umm always. He has always looked after us, and loved us." Cassie explains.

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "And he always listens to us, and teaches me potions, and hugs us when we are sad. That's what a Grandpa does. Right?" Scorpius added.

"Yes I suppose that is what a Grandpa is. Why don't you call him that to his face then?"

The twins shuffled in unease, Cassie dropped her eyes to the floor in slight embarrassment.

"He never said we could call him that. We thought he may not like it. So we just call him it when we talk to each other about him."

Draco sighed in sympathy. He didn't realise his children felt this way, he knew for fact that Sev would love if they called him Grandpa. He already thought of them as his grandchildren, and he spoiled them like grandchildren too.

He knelt in front of his children, placing the bags on the floor beside him, and laid a hand gently on each of the children's shoulder.

"I know for a fact that Sev would love if you called him Grandpa."

"Really?" Scorpius questioned shyly.

Draco nodded. "He see's you as his grandchildren. He loves you guys more than anything."

"Then you need to go get him now so we can tell him daddy." Cassie said sounding older than her four years.

"Well then we better get you guys on your way so I can bring your Grandpa home safe." He stood grabbing the bags once again and leading the twins out the door and down the stairs towards the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

Draco was putting on a brave face for his children but inside he was screaming. He didn't want to send his children away. He had spent the last four years keeping them close. Sending them away went against every instinct he had, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He needed to keep them safe, and sending them away was the only way he could go up against his father and aunt without worrying about the twin's safety.

He knew they would be safe with Charlie, Viktor, and Oliver. The reserve was nearly impenetrable to people who didn't know it's location. Plus his father would never think in a million years that he would send his children away with a Weasley of all people. But then he didn't think his father would ever work with a Weasley either.

But Draco knew he needed to end this. He should have done it years ago but he had been afraid something would happen to him and the twins would be alone in the world. Or worse end up with his father. But now he knew if, Merlin forbid, something happened to him there were plenty of people who he trusted to take care of the twins. In fact last night he had changed and finalised his will so that there was a long list of people who would take custody of his twins if something happened to him, and none of them were his father.

First it would be Harry, he knew he hadn't even been dating the man at the time. But seeing him interact with the twins over the last few weeks, he knew the man would be a great father to them.

Next was Severus and Remus, then Blaise and Hermione, lastly was Viktor, Oliver, and Charlie. The last group had just been added, before he woke up the twins. Harry told him there was no need, but Draco wanted to know his children would be safe in case tonight blew up in his face and something happened to all of them. Luckily the trio had agreed to be parents in case all of this went wrong, but Charlie assured him it wouldn't. That he had faith they were going to beat Lucius, Bellatrix, and Ron, because the twins needed their father and Draco better focus on that and keep his arse alive.

Draco had laughed at that and promised Charlie that was definitely plan A.

He grasped the bags more tightly in his hands as they arrived at the living room. Draco slowed down, hesitating slightly, knowing that once he entered that room he would have to say goodbye to his children. However, he knew that the longer he hesitated the longer Sev was in the evil clutches of Bellatrix and is father, and merlin knows what those sadistic bastards were doing to him. With that distressing thought he walked into the room, preparing himself for the battle ahead.

But first he had to say goodbye to his children. He just hoped it wasn't for the last time.


End file.
